Clover of Love
by Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime
Summary: Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas hallaras la felicidad… pero sabes? Es mejor que lo guardes es secreto...yaoi hao x lyserg x akuma nota: no tiene nada que ver con clover de clamp
1. Capitulo 0

Clover of Love

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO O: EL TRÉBOL DE CUATRO HOJAS**

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas hallaras la felicidad… pero sabes? Es mejor que lo guardes es secreto. ¿En donde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles? ¿Cuántas hojas tenia? ¿Era un trébol de cuatro hojas? Un trébol de cuatro hojas… lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, sabiendo que jamás serás mió ¿esa es la hoja de un trébol? _

Soy Lyserg Diethel, originario de Londres Inglaterra, hace mucho tiempo ah me gustaría saber cuanto, mis padres murieron a causa de un incendio que devasto toda mi casa cuando yo era pequeño, así que el gobierno londinense me envió a un orfanato, un horrible lugar donde todo se volvió gris y oscuro ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer todas aquellas desdichas? ¿Porque los Grandes Espíritus me castigaban de esa manera? ¿Qué había hecho?

De pronto sentí que todos los colores habían desaparecido, todos excepto uno, lo único que me gustaba de aquel lugar era el campo de tréboles que había detrás del edifico, era un lugar agradable, no me traía felicidad nuevamente, pero aligeraba las cosas, me gustaban tanto aquellos tréboles verdes…

Pero en mi vida existía tan solo el verde de los tréboles, lo demás era gris y sombrío, me dolía el alma de tanta tristeza.

En el orfanato estaba yo al cargo de Marco, un hombre cruel y despiadado, recordarlo me causa pesadillas, lo odiaba con toda el alma, como nunca había odiado a nadie no odiare a nadie mas.

Por alguna razón Marco la traía conmigo, apenas tenia yo diez años y r me hacia hacer los trabajo mas duro de todo el orfanato, me despertaba todos los dais con un balde de agua helada y por las noches no me quedaba de otras mas que dormir en la cama mojada.

Soñaba que al día siguiente las cosas mejorarían, que el mañana seria de alguna manera feliz. Pero el mañana nunca legaba y todos los días eran igual de tristes y oscuros…

Una mañana lluviosa Marco me acababa de dar una buena tanda de tareas, de esa que solo yo tenia que hacer, estaba cansado puesto que el día anterior, había hecho mas e lo que podía soportar; sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo tan rápido como mis pobres y agotadas piernas podían soportar, lo único que quería era ver los tréboles.

En cuanto llegue al campo verde me tumbe sobre los tréboles, estaba totalmente agotado y no podía mas, mi respiraron era mucho mas que agitada, mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que por un momento pensé que no podía mas, pero no quería regresar con Marco.

-estas bien?-

Escuche una voz bastante agradable al oído, como pude me pare en busca al dueño de aquella voz, se trataba de un niño de mi edad, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y bastante largo, su tez era clara, blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos oscuros, eran unos ojos tan calidos y ligeros, que podría haberme perdido en ellos, mi madre me había dicho una vez que los ojos son la puerta al alma, sin duda alguna esos eran los ojos mas hermosos que hubiese visto nunca, aquella persona tenia un paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia.

-estas bien?-

Volvió a preguntar, asentí con la cabeza en forma de afirmación, y aquel niño sonrió

-te vi derrumbarte desde lejos y me preocupe así que me acerque para ver como estas, me alegro e saber que esta bien… soy Hao Asakura-

-Lyserg Diethel- le conteste de manera tímida, Hao tenia una presencia imponente y bastante inquietante

-estabas llorando?-

Apenas notaba que había salido llorando del orfanato llorando, tenia seguramente los ojos enrojecidos, me hubiera gustado que la primera impresión que Hao hubiese tenido de mi fuera otra

-cree que no me incumbe, pero espero que vuelvas a sonreír Lyserg, debes de verte muy lindo-

Sentí como el color de mi rostro aumentaba rápidamente

-Hao tenemos que irnos, mama dice que ya es tarde!-

Una sombra a lo lejos había llamado a Hao, era una lastima, quería que permaneciera allí conmigo

-ya tengo que irme…pero toma- Hao me dio un trébol, pero no un trébol cualquiera, este tenia una hoja de mas, un trébol de cuatro hojas- alguien me dijo ayer que si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas alcanzaras la felicidad, creo que tu lo necesitas mas que yo… así que consérvalo-

Y sin más Hao se paro y se marcho en dirección de la persona que lo había llamado desapareciendo entre la lluvia y saliendo de mi vida. Pero olvidarlo no iba a ser tan fácil, era la primera persona que en mucho tiempo me había hablado con amabilidad, era una luz en medio de un mundo de penumbras…

Deseba con toda el alma poder haber permanecido al lado de aquella persona; pero en cambio solo la vi alejarse hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

Regrese de vuelta al orfanato, no me importaba ya que Marco hubiese gritado hasta quedarse afónico o que me hubiese golpeado hasta que a el mismo le hubiese dolido la mano, aquella noche me recosté en mi cama húmeda y observe el trébol que me habían dado, en verdad era un trébol de cuatro hojas, si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas este te traerá felicidad…

Ahora tenía una esperanza a la cual poder aferrarme, volvía a esperar el mañana, un mañana lleno de felicidad… volvía a soñar, esperaba volver a ver a aquella persona que con un trébol e había devuelto todos mis sueños y esperanzas, y que había creado un nuevo anhelo.

Los colores y la luz habían vuelto, y se hacían cada vez mas fuertes cuando recordaba los calidos ojos de Hao Asakura, quería alcanzar la felicidad, quería que Hao me llevara a aquella felicidad, a un lugar donde pudiese colar y no vistiera la oscuridad.

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas alcanzaras la felicidad… _

**FIN DEL CAPITULO O**

Desquicias de Wolfgang Hime

Hoshi: hola gente bonita! Que les pareció el comienzo del ficc? Porfa dejen reviews, les guste o no el ficc, bueno, quiero dar las gracias a la gente que me apoya, jeje y a los lectores, caigo rendida a sus pies, ustedes son los que mandan y los que hacen al escritor… jeje por ahora es todo, después veremos mas cosas sobre Lyserg, ha por cierto habrá celos muchos celos, jeje bueno me despido por ahora pórtense como puedan y cómanse su sopa ante de que la sopa se los coma a ustedes (es enserio)

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	2. Capitulo I

Clover of Love

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

Gracias por susreviews me alegro que les alla gustado el capitulo o pero como es capitulo o la verdad no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, es solo que paso antes de comenzar solo espero que les guste el ficc gracias otravez por los reviews

**CAPITULO I: COMPAÑEROS**

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas hallaras la felicidad… pero sabes? Es mejor que lo guardes es secreto. ¿En donde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles¿Cuántas hojas tenia¿Era un trébol de cuatro hojas? Un trébol de cuatro hojas… lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, sabiendo que jamás serás mió ¿esa es la hoja de un trébol? _

Tras el encuentro que Lyserg había tenido con Hao, el joven peliverde se había aferrado a la idea de encontrar algún día nuevamente a aquella persona.

Lyserg había tomado el trébol entre sus manos, era inquietante aquella plantita, un trébol de cuatro hojas, lo había guardado muy bien para que no fuese a pasarle nada.

Al cumplir los dieciséis años finalmente había quedado libre de Manta, y por fin podría emprender la búsqueda de la persona del trébol, pero la localización no había dado fruto alguno, era una impotencia impresionante, mucho mas porque no tenia pista alguna que le pudiese otorgar la información necesaria para encontrar a Hao Asakura, pero ver el trébol de cuatro hojas le daba animo para no darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

Quería a cualquier precio encontrar a Hao, pasara lo que pasara, no podía imaginar un futuro sin el, Lyserg quería verlo nuevamente, hablarle si era posible, convertirse en la felicidad de Hao.

Cuando el joven ingles cumplió los dieciocho anos gano una beca para entrar a la academia de arte Cabalan, al menos eso lo tendría ocupado para intentar no pensar en Hao.

La escuela parecía una escuela de alto lujo, Lyserg no podía creer que alguien con el hubiese ganado una beca para un lugar así.

Se trataba de un edificio antiguo y con una estructura que tenia pinta de haber sido construido en la época del renacimiento, el dormitorio del peliverde había quedado en el ala norte, como Lyserg había imaginado desde el principio tendría que compartir la habitación con un compañero, de hecho habían resultado ser dos, Lyserg nunca había imaginado que uno de ellos fuese una chica.

El muchacho tenia e cabello largo y de color castaño oscuro, vestía de negro y con unos curiosos accesorios, tenia una especie de cuernos y un par de alas de murciélago que aprecian enteramente reales, sus ojos eran del color de la sangre, Lyserg inmediatamente había reconocido que era alguien aterrador, sin mencionar el hecho de que hablaba con una voz lúgubre, helada y sepulcral, su piel era mas que pálida, aprecia como si fuese una persona que había muerto ahogada, y el nombrecito tampoco le ayudaba en anda, Akuma Faiyami ¿Qué clase de gente le pone a un hijo Akuma? Pensó Lyserg para si.

La chica por su parte tenia el cabello a los hombros y de color castaño claro, tenia un par de ojos verde esmeralda, pero había algo inquietante en ellos, como si cierta locura interna se ocultara tras de ellos, en la cabeza llevaba unos googles adornándole, la chica hablaba con una voz altanera pero a la vez dulce, y con un cierto silbido recordando a las serpientes, Hoshi Wolfgang Hime.

Cunado Lyserg entro al dormitorio sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la poca luz y su nariz al intenso olor a incienso, las cortinas del dormitorio habían sido totalmente corridas y solo lo alumbraban unas pocas velas titilantes.

-ah…este buenas noches- saludo Lyserg un poco intimidado por las extrañas que parecían aquellas personas

-buenas noches- saludaron ambos al unimismo sin mucho entusiasmo, acababan de interrumpirlos en algo muy importante y era probable que no pudieran continuar

- soy Lyserg Diethel…y… estoy aquí porque gane una beca-

-mucho gusto Lyserg, soy Hoshi y el es Akuma, mi padre paga la colegiatura de ambos, de hecho es medico de la escuela- los zapatos de Hoshi estaban manchados de pintura de distintos colores, parecían ser una mezcla de acrílicos, temperas y óleos- ¿y que vienes a estudiar Lys?- pregunto la chica con un tono mucho mas amable que con el que lo habían recibido

-ah…aun no l he decidido-

- no importa- la chica se había parado y había encendido la luz pero aun así era muy tenue y escasa-nosotros estudiamos casi todo, me gustan todas las artes, verdad Akuma?-

-ummm- fue lo único que respondió aquel muchacho, a leguas se veía que no era alguien de muchas palabras

-deberías de entrar a todas las laces y después decidirte cual te gusta mas ¿tu beca es limitada?- siguió Hoshi

-si… solo puedo estudiar dos artes-

-lastima, bueno entonces por ahora duerme, mañana será un día largo-

Lyserg estaba agotado de modo que le pareció buena la idea, se quedó profundamente dormido antes de que Hoshi y Akuma pudieran terminar de recoger las cosas que habían estado utilizando, cuando hubiesen terminado seguramente también se dormirían.

En cambio se quedaron observando fijamente a Lyserg, su nuevo compañero, Hoshi aparto a vista abrazo al chico de los ojos rojos.

-que piensa del chico Akuma?-

-ummm, es lindo-

-Su-su… ¿te gusto?- pregunto la chica después de soltar una risita burlona

-en realidad si Ho-shi- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama del joven ingles sin que este se diese cuenta- tiene un no se que, algo en el- hizo una pausa para acariciar el suave cabello de Lyserg -tiene que ser mió Hoshi, este niño va a ser mió- dijo finalmente robándole un tierno beso al joven ingles

- haz lo que quieras a, mientras no dejes de ser mi guardián con quien te metas no es asunto mió- la chica había soltado otra risa y se había parado a recoger un poco mas de sus cosas que de costumbre tenia regadas- es una lastima que tengamos un compañero ahora no podré jugar, ya que-

-vamos Ho-shi, el chico es lindo, y se nota que será gran estudiante-

-da igual Akuma-

- ya duérmete que mañana tienes muchas cosas que hacer y lugares a donde ir Ho-shi-

-ha es verdad no lo recordaba, ya me voy a dormir pues-

La chica se metió a su cama adocelada y se quedo profundamente dormida mientras que el ojirojo observaba al pequeño Lyserg, había ago inquietante en el, su cabello verde esmeralda brillante era sueva, era aun niño de verdad lindo, como un pequeño trébol en medio de las flores blancas, un trébol de cuatro hojas capaz de traer felicidad incluso a un demonio

**FIN DEL CAPITULO I **

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI

¿que les parecio el capitulo I? esto es solo el comienzo jeje bueno sigamos espero que dejen reviews porfa


	3. capitulo II

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

Gracias por todos sus reviews, muchas, muchas gracias no se desesperen que ya sale Hao,

**CAPITULO II: HAO ASAKURA **

**El capitulo esta dedicado Para Maryn! Feliz cumpleaños amiga, cada día falta menos! **

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas hallaras la felicidad… pero sabes? Es mejor que lo guardes es secreto. ¿En donde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles? ¿Cuántas hojas tenia? ¿Era un trébol de cuatro hojas? Un trébol de cuatro hojas… lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, sabiendo que jamás serás mió ¿esa es la hoja de un trébol? _

Lyserg había despertado muy temprano con una bonita música, se tallo los soñolientos ojos para ver quien era quien tocaba aquella música, se encontró con sus compañeros tocando el violín, uno rojo de Hoshi y uno negro de Akuma

-guter morgen! Lys-kun- saludo la chica en alemán haciendo una pausa a la música -¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?-

-si claro- contesto el joven ingles, por la mañana lucían las cosas mucho mas agradables que la noche anterior, Hoshi parecía mas feliz mientras que Akuma parecía mucho mas apuesto. Lyserg se paro de su cama pero inmediatamente callo al piso, había tropezado con una montaña de libros, la noche anterior no había notado el aspecto del lugar debido a la intensa oscuridad.

Se trataba de un lugar amplio con tres camas adoseladas, el techo estaba pintado de negro, mientras que las paredes eran recubiertas por mosaicos de color verde jade al igual que el piso, pero en este ultimo parecían haber sido tallados un montón de círculos líneas y letras que Lyserg no había entendido en lo mas absoluto, las estanterías habían pebeteros de incienso y velas, muchas velas, por lo demás eran un regadero de cosas, pinturas, bastidores, cuadros, instrumentos musicales, partituras ,arcillas, cinceles, pinceles, botes de pinturas, rollos de película, cámaras, y libros, muchos libros por todas partes, de distintos temas entre ellos la mayoría eran libros en alemán que para Lyserg hubiera sido imposible entender.

Habían desayunado en el comedor de la escuela, Hoshi se la había pasando hablando sobre la escuela todo el desayuno, se notaba que le gustaba habar y aun mas que la escucharan sin opinar, la escuela era un lugar bonito y con gente poco común.

Hoshi y Akuma habían guiado a Lyserg a las distintas clases, se notaba que disfrutaban lo que hacían, pero no fue hasta la clase de música que el joven peliverde encontró algo interesante, como lo suponía sus compañeros tocaban el violín, pero el instrumento que había llamado la atención de Lyserg había sido el piano, era tocado por un apuesto joven, tena el cabello oscuro y largo, vestía con una larga capa blanca, un pantalón café, unos zapatos color rojo y llevaba las oreas horadadas, el peliverde no podía creer lo que veía, a pesar de que o era el mismo, estaba seguro de que se trataba de Hao Asakura

- Hoshi… quien es el muchacho del piano?- pregunto Lyserg a la chica sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían

-¿el del piano? ah… ¿el?¿guapo no? se llama Hao Asakura… es mi novio-

Lyserg había sentido como su corazón se desquebrajaba, sabia que había sido demasiad perfecto para ser cierto, era natural que Hao Asakura tuviese novia, aun así, los Grandes Espíritus le habían dado la oportunidad de volverle a ver y no debían e desperdiciarla.

Lyserg tomo una flauta transversal que era el único instrumento que sabia tocar, quería quedarse en la clase de música por el resto del semestre, pero se sentía mediocre frente a sus compañeros de clase, en especial ante Hoshi, la niña tena un talento increíble, sus acordes eran perfectos y su velocidad impresionante.

Hao por su parte tocaba divinamente el piano, era como si tuviese un sexto sentido para la música, ni los mismos ángeles, en la opinión muy personal de Lyserg podrían haberlo hecho mejor que Hao, el joven Diethel se sentía tan bien en la academia de artes, con Hao junto a el sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, si hubiese do mas rápido hubiera saltado de su pecho ha correr donde estaba Hao.

El le había regresado las esperanza, le había brindado nuevas ilusione Serenity lo había ayudado a recuperar la fe en al vida. Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas alcanzaras la felicidad, mas puede ser que las cosa son resulten tan fáciles como uno esperaría.

Aquella noche Lyserg no había dormido bien de tan solo pensar en Hao, se le habían pasado mil ideas por la cabeza, pero todas igual de confusas y extrañas, la única coherente y quizás la mas importante era que anhelaba a Hao. No podía pensar en otra cosa, pero aquello no iba a poder ser, Hoshi era la novia de Hao y hasta ahora ella había sido muy amble con el, a demás era una chica agradable y también bonita, probablemente Hao la quisiera mas que a nada.

A la mañana siguiente Lyserg había despertado muy temprano incluso antes de que el sol saliese y sus compañeros despertara, Hoshi dormía placidamente envuelta en un montón de cobertores verdes, a su lado tenia los googles en la mesa de noche encima de un libro con pasta roja, Akuma por su parte dormía envuelto en varios cobertores del mismo color jade y con muchos libros en la misma cama.

A Lyserg le llamaba la atención todos aquellos libros, sobretodo los que estaban en alemán, en silencio tomo uno de los que se encontraban en la cama de su compañero y lo abrió, tenia las hojas de un color amarillento y estaba escrito a mano con una tinta color café, efectivamente Lyserg nunca había visto libro como aquel, en primer lugar, nunca había visto un libro que aun hubiese sido escrito a mano, y tampoco entendía ni una palabra de lo que estaba escrito, peor era una bonita letra, alargada y cursiva, y muy elegante, en el libro había aun monto de círculos y líneas como las del piso

-que extraño...- dijo Lyserg para si mientras hojeaba el libro -no parece ser un libro normal-

-es porque no lo es- dijo una voz lúgubre tras del joven ingles, Akuma había despertado y lo había visto hojeado sus libros- sabes Lyserg, es de mala educación revisar las cosas de lo demás, pero te perdono porque eras un niño lindo- aquel comentario había hecho que Lyserg se sonrojara -no te preocupe que pequeño Lys que no estoy molesto contigo, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer y mucho menos en las cosas de Ho-shi- Akuma había tomado el libro de vuelta a el -quieres que te enseñe a tocar el violín? Veo que te ha gustado la clase de musía, pero no creo que debas de tocar un aflauta seria algo patético-

-pero yo no tengo un violín propio como tu o Hoshi- dijo Lyserg apenado

-eso no importa, yo tengo un violín viejo que una vez tenia pero que cambie cuando Ho-shi me regalo el negro, funesta en buen estado solo tendrías que afinarlo y limpiarlo ¿no quieres utilizarlo?-

-si claro!- dijo Lyserg alegremente

-anda pues- comento Akuma mientras enseñaba a Lyserg a tomar el violín

Hoshi acababa de desertar y había tomado uno de los libros que se encontraban en el piso, mientras que Lyserg pensaba en mil cosa, quienes estaban a su alrededor parecían ser gente buena, extraña pero alfil y al cabo buena.

Aquella noche Lyserg estaba agotado, pero su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos, había decidido ensayar un poco fuera de la habitación, tenia que respetar el tiempo de descanso de sus compañeros, estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, pero estaba allí porque en el rededor del árbol crecían unos pequeños tréboles

-buenas noches- saludo una voz detrás de Lyserg, una voz con un timbre familiar, al voltear se encontró con Hao Asakura

-bu…buenas noches Hao-

-ah… así que me conoces, yo te he visto con Hoshi ¿son amigos?-

-si claro, ella es buena- dijo con la voz tímida

-si lose, ella es mi novia ¿sabes? Te me haces conocido, como si ya te hubiese visto antes, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-ly…Lyserg Diethel-

-Lyserg Diethel?- repitió Hao- no, no me suena, pero de alguna manera te me haces conocido-

Lyserg se fijo en una pulsera que traía Hao, aprecia mas ser un amuleto, estaba hecho de cuentas negras y en el final traía colgando un talismán de mentar, un pequeño trébol de cuatro hojas

-te gustan los tréboles'- pregunto Lyserg con la esperanza de que Hoshi lo recordases

-si claro, si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas alcanzaras la felicidad, le regale un amuleto igual a Hoshi-

-este… Hao… hay algo que quería saber…este… tu eres novio de Hoshi pero... Este yo… yo quería saber si… si algún día… bueno… podríamos salir junto… aunque sea como amigos…-

-esta bien Lyserg, pero ahora no, yo te diré cuando y donde- dijo Hao sonriendo

-esta bien…-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO II **

♦♠○•◘♦♥♣♠ Desquicias de Wolfgang Hime ♦♠○•◘♦♥♣♠

Hoshi: hola gente! Bonita! Les agradecemos nuevamente sus reviews

Akuma: ¬ ¬ también agradecemos a las que son feas

Hoshi:(golpea al ojirojo)Akuma no seas así con las chicas, ellas nos están apoyando y no se me hace justo!

Akuma: esta bien esta bien estate tranquila

Hao: vaya ya volví a aparecer, y Lyserg será mió (abraza al peliverde)

Akuma: cállate Asakura que nadie te necesita, es obvio que soy mucho mas apuesto

Hoshi:(observa como los castaños pelean) jeje bueno pasando a otra cosa, Maryn amiga ya casi es tu cumpleaños! Espero que te la pases bonito! De todo el set de Clover of Love te deseamos lo mejor que sigas cumpliendo mas años recuerda que cada día falta menos para que cumplas los dieciocho, espero que te vuelvas algún día escritora como quieres, porque ese también es mi sueño **¡muchas felicidades Maryn!**


	4. Capitulo III

Clover of Love

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también.

Hola gente bonita! Muchas gracias por los reviews sobretodo a las inquisidoras! Créanme que gracias a ustedes se que mi historia es buena! Claro las demás son mis amigas y también gracias! Las dejo con el ficc y espero este Cáp. también les guste

**CAPITULO III: LA FUERZA DEL CORAZÓN**

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas hallaras la felicidad… pero sabes? Es mejor que lo guardes es secreto. ¿En donde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles? ¿Cuántas hojas tenia? ¿Era un trébol de cuatro hojas? Un trébol de cuatro hojas… lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, sabiendo que jamás serás mió ¿esa es la hoja de un trébol? _

El joven ingles había despertado de un sobresalto, nuevamente había tenido un sueño tan terrible que involucraba a Marco, ¿Por qué siempre ese sujeto? Desde que tenía uso de razón no lograba soñar con otra cosa, y todos aquellos sueños eran terribles, los colores eran tan vivos y las imágenes tan nítidas que era difícil diferenciarlos de la realidad.

Pero ahora debía de olvidarlos, ahora estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí, a miles de kilómetros de Marco; sus compañeros de habitación dormían tranquilamente, o al menos eso supuso Lyserg ya que las cortinas de las camas adoseladas estaban corridas, era hora de que el también intentara volver a conciliar el sueño.

Las suaves notas de un violín lo despertaron a la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol entraban por los ventanales que iban desde el techo al piso y daban al balcón el cual estaba adornado de enredaderas y flores, allí, un joven apuesto y radiante tocaba un violín negro, tenia un aspecto fresco, como s acabara de tomar una ducha, tenia puesto un pantalón negro, unas botas rojas, pero el pecho descubierto.

-buenos días Lyserg- saludo Akuma con una voz tan seductora que causo un sonrojo en el angelical rostro de Lyserg

-buenos días Akuma- repitió Lyserg mientras observaba a su compañero, aquel muchacho de verdad era apuesto, quizás no lo veía de la misma forma que a Hao, pero, aquella persona tampoco estaba anda mal

-¿has dormido bien Lyserg?- aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos se habían clavado en Lyserg volviendo a hacer que este se sonrojara

-no mucho- contesto con sinceridad, el ojirojo tan solo se le quedo mirando y completo su ultimo acorde, cerro el ventanal y se puso su camisa

-tocas bien- comento Lyserg aun sin quitar la mirada de Akuma

-son años de práctica, tú en cambio tienes un talento nato, que no se puede compararse con los años-

-este… gracias… pero, tu me has enseñado a tocar y me regalaste el violín ¿hay alguna manera en la que pueda pagarte?-

Akuma quedo en silencio por un largo rato, y entonces como una vela en medio de la oscuridad había aparecido la mejor de sus ideas

-que te parece si me pagas con una cita, el día esta hermoso, hoy no hay clases y Ho-shi salio muy temprano y no creo que vaya a volver hasta que anochezca ¿Por qué no vamos al parque de diversiones?-

-SIIIIIIIII!-

Cuando uno ha levado una vida como la de Lyserg Diethel de las únicas cosas sabemos hacer es intentar de alguna manera devolver lo que se nos ha dado, y allí estaba de nuevo aquella sensación de sentirse agradecido, pero, esta vez era diferente, ahora de verdad sentía la necesidad de devolver aquel favor, además, de que Akuma era apuesto, y de anda afectaba que tuviese una cita con el, aunque amaba a Hao, este ni siquiera notaba que existía y aquella, seria la primera vez que Lyserg iría a un parque de diversiones, toda su vida había soñado con ir a uno, y ahora podría hacerlo.

Después de una hora de viaje en el BMW negro de Akuma finalmente llegaron al parque.

Hay muchos sentimientos que nos invaden cuando vemos un lugar así por primera vez, esta la emoción de los colores, la alegría del sonido, la fantasía de los juegos y la sensación de que todo va a salir de maravilla.

-bien Lyserg, me imagino que te gusta, ¿a que quieres subirte primero?

Había tantas cosas que Lyserg no sabia por donde comenzar, todo parecía tan magnifico y divertido

- quiero ir al carrusel!-

Sin pensarlo Lyserg tomo la mano de su compañero conduciéndolo al juego que le había llamado la atención; un carrusel enorme de metal pintado de dorado, con las mas hermosas figuras de corceles.

Todos entenderán que cuando uno desea a una persona se hace hasta lo inimaginable para que esta persona se fije en nosotros, tratamos de hacer cualquier cosa, y eso es precisamente lo que había hecho Akuma, verán que una persona como el, no es precisamente la clase de gente que se divierte en un lugar como este, no es la clase de gente que soporta a las multitudes, ni mucho menos demuestra abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero, ¿Qué importancia tenia? Podía soportar lo que fuera con tal de estar con Lyserg Diethel, el lo había visto primero y se sentía con el derecho de que fuera suyo.

Después de un largo día de diversión, ambos chicos estaban sentados compartiendo un pequeño cubículo en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna, la noche comenzaba a asomarse mientras que las farolas y demás luces del parque comenzaban a encenderse dando paso a un hermoso espectáculo de color

-que hermoso!- Lyserg estaba pegado a la ventanilla de cu báculo observando fascinado las titilantes luces, Akuma por otro lado tenia la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento, en realidad estaba un poco cansado

-Lyserg, ven siéntate un rato-

El joven ingles obedeció a su compañero y se sentó junto a el, este paso su brazo por el hombro de Lyserg haciendo que este se sonrojara

-te has divertido Lyserg?-

-si claro! No creo haberme divertido tanto nunca!-

-me alegro- sonrió el ojirojo- cuando llegaste al dormitorio lucias triste… ahora, tus ojos lucen radiantes, y llenos de alegría-

Lyserg sentía como sus mejillas ardían debido al intenso color que iban adquieran, Akuma abrazo a l Diethel contra su pecho, el peliverde solo oía como su propio corazón latía con tal velocidad

-eres hermoso Lyserg Diethel-

Una sensación aun mas intensa en su estomago ¿Qué era esa sensación? La mano del joven ruso (-U Akuma es ruso por si no se los había mencionado) acariciaba con suavidad el rostro de Lyserg, este sentía que ya no podía sonrojarse mas pero no fue así, una ultima llama ardía en sus mejillas cuando sin imaginarlo el castaño había unido sus labios a los suyos, de alguna manera Lyserg se había dejado llevar por aquella nueva sensación, había dejado que sus labios coincidieran con los de Akuma separándose de el solo cuando sus pulmones pidieran a gritos alo de oxigeno

- lo siento- se disculpo Akuma -no hay sido mi intención ser tan mal educado-

Un silencio tranquilo bastante tranquilo, el peliverde estaba sumido aun en la sensación, aquel había sido ciertamente su "primer beso" (¬ ¬ si el que Akuma le robo mientras dormía no cuenta) y quería disfrutar aquella sensación todo lo que pudiera, Akuma, al ver la reacción de su compañero sonrió para si, sabia que había logrado justamente lo que deseaba.

Lejos de allí, alguien dormía intranquilamente, era un sueño tan extraño, un campo de tréboles, un niño llorando, bastan familiar pero a la vez desconocido, una personita sumamente triste y un gesto que lo hacia feliz, quizá un gesto insignificante, pero que marcara de por vida a aquella persona

Hao Asakura despertó perdiendo el hilo de su sueño, otra vez se había repetido, y tenia otra vez que ver con aquel chico ingles que acababa de entrar a la escuela, ¿como se llamaba? Intentaba recordar Hao, de repente el nombre apareció en su cabeza, Lyserg Diethel

**FIN DEL CAPITULO III **

**Desquicias de wolfgang Hime ♦♣♠♥**

Hoshi: Wow me sorprende la cantidad de gente que lee este fic, TT-TT me alegro de que les este gustando, de verdad gracias

Lyserg: ♥/♥ a mi me fascina

Akuma: aléjate de mi Lyserg Diethel!

Hao: (corre tras Lyserg que corre tras Akuma) LYSERG!

Hoshi: jeje bueno en lo que estos tres se pelean agradezcamos los reviews, bueno o me alegra que a todas les guste el ficc, pero en especial quiero agradecer a las inquisidoras, jeje a pesar de que yo les desagrade tanto se tomaron la molestia de leer mis ficc y mejor aun les gustaron! / a las demás también mil gracias! o a maryn me alegro que te gustara tu regalo, jeje no soy buena escribiendo pero que buen detalle que así lo crean.

(aparece hana, una tipa idéntica a Hoshi con los ojos rosas, y flores en la cabeza en lugar de los famosos googles)

Hana: hola!

Hoshi: hana que haces aquí?

Hana: colándome a tu ficc

Hoshi: verán hana es por así decirlo mi otra mitad (mi mitad cursi) - esta igual de loca que yo, a ella agradézcanle todas las partes que derraman miel, su servidora hoshi tiene por ende las partes mas crueles de la historia

Hana: Hoshi es muy mala en ocasiones

Hoshi: calla hana! Bueno por ahora las dejamos, ya saben, dudas, quejas comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos

Hana: otra cosa AMO A BISHAMON!

Hoshi: ♥o♥ Y YO A AYAKI!

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	5. Capitulo IV

Clover of Love

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también.

**CAPITULO IV: MALDAD**

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas hallaras la felicidad… pero sabes? Es mejor que lo guardes es secreto. ¿En donde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles? ¿Cuántas hojas tenia? ¿Era un trébol de cuatro hojas? Un trébol de cuatro hojas… lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, sabiendo que jamás serás mió ¿esa es la hoja de un trébol? _

A veces al hablar de mi vida término por romper a llorar, supongo que es así como empiezo a contar lo que quiero…_¿En donde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles? ¿Cuántas hojas tenia? ¿Era un trébol de cuatro hojas? Un trébol de cuatro hojas… lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, sabiendo que jamás serás mió ¿esa es la hoja de un trébol? _

Por primera vez en su vida, o al menos en lo que recordaba de ella, Lyserg Diethel finalmente había tenido un sueño placentero, un sueño que no estuviese relacionado con Marco, sueño donde recordaba la "curiosa" sensación de los labios de Akuma..

En cambio había quienes nuevamente no habían dormido del todo bien

-hermano- llamo Yoh Asakura a su onii-san - otra vez tienes mala pinta, no has dormido bien?-

-no Yoh- el mayor de los castaños se había levantado y se sirvió alo de agua - he tenido el mismo sueño desde hace noches, y siempre…-

-tiene que ver con Diethel verdad?- el mayor de los Asakura movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación -Hao… comienzas a preocuparme-

-maldito mocoso! ¿Quién se cree para quitare el sueño?- dijo mientras golpeaba la pared con el puño

Era frustrante que aquel desconocido, porque para el eso era, un completo desconocido, ni siquiera estaba seguro de las clases a las que asistía, le quitara el sueño de aquella manera.

Pero ya era de ir despertando y olvidar los sueños, de ducharse, vestirse, desayunar y emprender de nuevo su rutina diaria, su vida no era aburrida, tan solo era monótona, sin ninguna sensación llena de adrenalina que la hiciera interesante.

La primera clase del día era música, odiaba la música, si el la tocaba era buena, si Hoshi lo hacia acompañándolo era excelente, pero, la música de cualquier otra persona era pésima, odiosa, tanto que le taladraba la cabeza.

Y allí estaba, sentado al piano, al comienzo de la clase de música, como de costumbre la puerta termino por abrirse de par en par pese a que la clase había comenzado hacia un buen rato, tres violinistas habían entrado corriendo, Hoshi Wolfgang Hime, ah si, la novia de Hao, era una muchacha simpática, demente quizás un poco sádica, pero no importaba mucho que digamos así le gustaba a Hao; pero hasta allí era lo que le agradaba a Hao, los dos violinistas que habían entrado junto con la chica no eran del todo agradables; uno con su cabello verde, el mocoso de los sueños, Lyserg Diethel; mientras que el otro, un muchacho castaño y de ojos rojos, ese odioso de Akuma, para Hao la persona mas insoportable del mundo, de alguna manera ambos siempre estaban en desacuerdo y peleando por todo.

Hao había pasado el resto del día observando a su odioso compañero, ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan molesta? Su música era lúgubre, sus pinturas sombrías, su literatura satánica, sus esculturas eran retorcidas, sus poemas deprimentes y simplemente el era demoníaco, sin mencionar que en ocasiones arrastraba a Hoshi, su novia, a todas aquellas expresiones, si tan solo pudiera haber alguna forma de molestar a ese maldito de Akuma.

Fue entonces cuando Hao se dio cuenta de un extraño suceso, el demoníaco muchacho había tenido un inusual comportamiento con el mocoso Diethel, casi como si uno sintiera algo por el otro, en especial de parte de Akuma, allí, como una solución apareció uno de sus planes mas brillantes y magníficos, si se acercaba al muchacho Diethel, y lo seducía como había hecho tantas veces antes con distintas chicas, podría no solo joder a su mas acérrimo enemigo, sino que quizás encontrara un a razón para que el ingles apareciera en sus sueños.

Mientras tanto, había sentimientos que comenzaban a despertar en Lyserg Diethel, Hao Asakura seguía siendo la persona mas importante para el, por así decirlo, era su amor platónico, pero era hora de despertar a la realidad, Hao ni siquiera estaba conciente de su existencia, en cambio, Akuma estaba allí, a su lado, compartiéndole en ese momento de su almuerzo como muestra de su afecto, y nuevamente aquella sensación regreso a la meten de Lyserg, como un hermoso recaed tan único como el del trébol de las cauto hojas hacia años

- su-su… estas muy pensativo Lys-chan- comento la chica de los googles sacudiendo al joven ingles por la espalda

-no es anda Hoshi- dijo Lyserg en un tono tan amable que obviamente era falso

-Lys-chan estas mintiendo ♪-

El peliverde guardo silencio, no le gustaba mentir, de modo que prefería no responder, claro que aquel gesto lo delataba por completo

No muy lejos de allí, Hao Asakura observaba con detenimiento aquella escena, definitivamente tenia que hacer algo para intervenir.

La tarde se había esfumado dándole paso a la noche, Lyserg había salido a dar una vuelta y a practicar un poco mas, quería tocar algun día tan bien como sus compañeros. Aquella noche era fresca, lo bastante para no tener que usar suéter o algo, Lyserg estaba allí, intentando que sus notas formasen parte del ambiente nocturno

-buenas noches Lyserg- saludo la suave voz de Hao tras de si, el joven pianista traía puesta su mejor capa, una hermosa capa hecha de una liviana y bonita tela color negro

-bu…buenas noches h…Hao- saludo Lyserg con un timbre nervioso en la voz, siempre estaba pensando en Hao, mas no se imaginaba nunca que este la hablase

Podría imaginarlo una y otra vez… pero, en realidad sabia que nunca era verdad ¿estaba soñando?... definitivamente no se trataba de ninguna ilusión, pero, era casi imposible

-veo que has estado practicando-

-si! Akuma me esta ayudando-

Aquel horrible nombre nuevamente, de modo que el joven ingles y el maldito de Akuma eran amigos, y había que tomar cartas en el asunto.

El joven Asakura se sentó al lado de Lyserg, el peliverde estaba tan nervioso y sonrojado que aprecia una pequeña fresita, era un niño lindo, si, pero no debía de olvidar que tan solo lo tenia que usar para joder al maldito de Akuma. Hao pasó su mano por el suave rostro de Lyserg, aquel muchacho parecía un ángel, el mas hermoso de todos

-que estas haciendo aquí Hao?- pregunto al fin Lyserg, sabia que debía de hacer una buena razón para que ha estuviese allí, hablándole…

-no es nada en especial, te he visto en clase y…- Hao acario con suavidad el cabello de Lyserg -me pareciste hermoso-

-hermoso?-

Lyserg había recordado a una persona que le había dicho lo mismo la noche anterior, la imagen de Akuma Faiyami, el tacto frió de sus labios y todas aquellas sensaciones

-si… Lyserg Diethel, eres hermoso- el ingles por poco olvidaba que estaba Hao allí, Lyserg suspiro, Hao era su anhelo, y ahora estaba allí, diciéndole todas aquellas cosas.

Por la cabeza de Hao mientras surgían mil y un cosas, pese a que Lyserg fuera lindo, no quitaba varias cosas, primero era amigo del maldito de Faiyami, y segundo gracias a el había pasado muy mal noches enteras, tenia el extraño sueño de los tréboles ¿Qué significaba el sueño? Si quería saberlo, solo podía intentar saber más sobre Lyserg Diethel

-me preguntaba si saldrías conmigo- Hao Asakura se había encogido de hombros mientras esperaba la respuesta de Lyserg, este admitía que hacia comenzado a sentir algo de afecto hacia el ojirojo, claro no era solo apuesto, sino que también había sido muy amble con el hasta aquel entornes y el beso, los había unido aun mas pero…

-si claro me encantaría salir contigo Hao!-

Todos tenemos un amor platónico y uno "real", el segundo lo disfrutamos todo lo que podemos, nos dejamos querer queremos en los momentos preciosos, en cambio, el primero lo vemos, como una hermosa ilusión, una linda fantasía de la cual haríamos lo que fuese por ver real ¿si inconcientemente destruimos el segundo con el primero?

-entonces salgamos para el próximo fin de semana… es una cita- Hao besa la mejilla de Lyserg sonrojándolo.

Al llegar a su dormitorio Hao se tumba en su cama… ah… tenia tantas sensaciones tan satisfactorias, el hecho de al fin encontrar la manera de joder a Akuma, que Lyserg accediera tan fácilmente, poder hallar la respuesta a sus extraños sueños, y la oportunidad de salir con un muchacho tan lindo

-al…Akuma- llamo la voz de Hoshi a su compañero, Lyserg dormía hacia horas, era alrededor de la media noche

-que quieres Ho-shi?- dijo malhumorado de que lo despertaran, además, la chica sonaba molesta, como si algo terrible hubiese pasado

- vi algo- contesto la chica con su altanera voz llena de rencor

-que viste niña?- pregunto Akuma desentendido y molesto, conocía a su amiga, y sabia que si había tenido uno de sus "sueños" no iba a estar tranquila hasta que encontrara alguna solución

-su-su, no se como explicártelo, el equilibrio se pierde…las traiciones comienzan… los engaños se hacen cada vez mas constantes-

-al grano Hoshi, a que te refieres?-

-su-su, no estoy del todo segura- la chica abrazo con fuerza a su muñeco con el que dormía, un perro de tres cabezas, un cancerbero -no lo se exactamente, pero tiene que ver con nosotros-

-se mas clara Ho-shi-

La chica miro con detenimiento la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal de la habitación

-a ti, a mí, a Hao y Lyserg-

-por los Grandes Espíritus niña, a que te refieres?-

-su.-su; no me grites que no esto de humor, yo estoy con Hao, y tu empiezas con Lyserg, pero… hay algo que no me convence del todo-

-un mal presentimiento?-

-un mal presentimiento. Va a surgir algo entre ellos. Y si no haceos algo los afectados seremos nosotros-

-ya veo- dijo Akuma incorporándose nuevamente a su cama y le hecho una mirada a su amado Lyserg - bastante fue cuando Hao te "robo"-

-san-su ¿sigues molesto?- inquirió la chica de forma burlona mientras abrazaba a su compañero

-no contigo, con Hao, no voy a dejar que me quite a MI Lyserg-

-su-su, a-chan esta molesto-

-claro que estoy molesto ¿o acaso tu no lo estas niña?- el ojirojo mira su reloj, ya pasa de la media noche - ahora duérmete niña, mañana tienes un día pesado-

-wuaaaaaa es verdad!-

La chica quita los libros de su cama e intenta conciliar el sueño nuevamente

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas hallaras la felicidad… pero sabes? Es mejor que lo guardes es secreto. ¿En donde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles? ¿Cuántas hojas tenia? ¿Era un trébol de cuatro hojas? Un trébol de cuatro hojas… lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, sabiendo que jamás serás mió ¿esa es la hoja de un trébol? en este mundo no existe felicidad perfecta, pero, si eres capaz de encontrar tan magnifico tesoro hallaras la felicidad. Este mundo, si lo entiendes te darás cuenta de que no solo hay uno_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO IV**

♥♦♣♠ **DESQUICIAS DE Wolfgang Hime ♥♦♣♠**

Hoshi: hola gente! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me animan a seguir con este ficc, wuaaaaaa! Que pasara?

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo. La cita con Hao! Wuaaaaaa! Gracias a todas la personas que me apoyan! Wuaaaaaa! YA CASI ES TNT!

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	6. Capitulo v

Clover of love

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también.

**CAPITULO V: PUREZA**

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas hallaras la felicidad… pero sabes? Es mejor que lo guardes es secreto. ¿En donde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles¿Cuántas hojas tenia¿Era un trébol de cuatro hojas? Un trébol de cuatro hojas… lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, sabiendo que jamás serás mió ¿esa es la hoja de un trébol? _

A veces al hablar de mi vida término por romper a llorar, supongo que es así como empiezo a contar lo que quiero…_¿En donde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles¿Cuántas hojas tenia¿Era un trébol de cuatro hojas? Un trébol de cuatro hojas… lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, sabiendo que jamás serás mió ¿esa es la hoja de un trébol? _

El tan esperado fin de semana al fin había llegado después de una semana de arduo trabajo en la escuela. El tan esperado fin de semana, lo cual significaba solo una cosa, el día de la cita de Hao y Lyserg.

Para Hao Asakura la cita significaba grandes oportunidades de prosperar en su futuro, joder a Akuma, investigar sobre el pasado de Lyserg y de paso aprovechar su lindura.

Para Lyserg Diethel la cita significaba todos sus sueños, todos sus anhelos

Mientras que parar Hoshi Wolfgang Hime y a Faiyami la cita solo significaba problemas.

Aquella mañana Lyserg Diethel se había levantado temprano, incluso antes de que el sol saliese completamente. La mañana estaba fresca, anunciando que seria un día bastante despejado.

Lyserg salo a eso de las once de la mañana que era justo la hora que había marcado Hao, en cuanto el chico se marcho sus compañeros salieron tan rápido como pudiesen para no perder de vista al peliverde.

Hao Asakura estaba bajo el reloj de la torre, el cual se encontraba en el campus de la escuela, esperando a su pequeña cita, era sorprendente como aquel muchacho se había dejado convencer tan fácilmente. El castaño vestía con una gabardina negra, un pantalón del mismo color y una pañoleta roja en el cuello.

Hoshi cerró los ojos un momento, dejando que el viento jugase con su larga cabellera.

Una imagen fugaz pasó por su cabeza, un pequeño niño tumbado en un campo de tréboles, con los ojos hechos un mar de lágrimas.

Hao abrió los ojos de repente encontrándose con la imagen del actual Lyserg, clavando sus ojitos verdes en el.

-hola- saludo Lyserg, y aquel simple acto acompañando de una sonrisa provoco un ligero rubor en Hao este movió la cabeza en forma de negaron, no debía de olvidar que solo salía con Lyserg por Akuma... pero ¿y si había algo mas que los unía?

Aquellas visiones y los sueños se hacían cada vez más constantes, todos tenían que ver con Lyserg y los tréboles.

Hao tomo de la mano algo, aquel tacto era calido, y sus anos eran suaves y tersas, pero Hao se repetía una y otra vez que no debía tomarle mucho afecto a aquel muchacho.

No muy lejos dos jóvenes castaños observaban con interés y odio aquel juego, porque era más que obvio que para Hao aquello no era más que un juego.

Hao Asakura había conducido a Lyserg al lago, no estaba demasiado lejos de la escuela, más en cambio parecía un lugar totalmente distinto, como salido de otra realidad.

Aquel era un lugar armonioso y puramente natural; el cielo estaba despejado y reblandecía con un intenso color azulado, el aire era limpio; se respiraba un olor a tranquilidad.

El brillo del sol se reflejaba suavemente en las tranquilas aguas del lago

-divino- expreso Lyserg llevándose las manos a la boca como gesto de asombro, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver un lugar tan magnifico como aquel.

Hao sonrió para si, ahora notaba que aquel chico era fácil de sorprender y probablemente sumamente maleable.

El joven castaño paso su brazo sobre el hombre de Lyserg. El ingles sentía como el color de su cara iba en aumento.

-quieres remar?- pregunto Hao, con la voz calmada anticipándose a la respuesta del chico, como había imaginado Lyserg asintió con la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

Con ayuda de Hao, Lyserg subió al bote el cual se tambaleo débilmente, el joven castaño subió al bote trayendo consigo un remo.

El bote comenzó a navegar débilmente, junto con los sentimientos de Lyserg, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, estaba tan nervioso, al fin y al cabo Hao era su amor platónico.

A lo largo de aquel día Hao había logrado saber en realidad muy poco acerca del asado del joven Diethel. Pero en realidad no había importado mucho, después de todo el objetivo principal de aquella cita era más que nada comenzar a molestar a ese maldito de Akuma.

Estaba apunto de atardecer, los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban en el lago pigmentándolo de un color naranja, hacia rato que Hao y Lyserg habían dejado de remar, el joven Asakura había planeado muy bien aquella cita, de modo que había cenado justo en el ocaso.

Hao abrazo a Lyserg por la cintura haciendo que este se sonrojase, acercando su cabeza a su pecho.

El peliverde oía el suave latir del corazón de Hao, aquel había sido un día de verdad hermoso, como un sueño perfecto…

-de verdad e gustas Hao- comento Lyserg con una suave voz, el castaño paso su mano por el rostro de Lyserg

¿Por qué lo perturbaba aquel muchacho? No solo era el hecho de su angelical belleza, sino que, aquellos sueños aquellas extrañas visiones preocupaban a Hao ¡y si se había vuelto loco?

La criatura que tenia recostada en su pecho despedía cierta aura de tranquilidad, su tacto era calido, sumamente calido, parecía no se humano, son un hermoso ángel.

Hao suspiro, no podía dejar que ese maldito de Akuma se quedara con tan angelical ser.

La mano de Hao acaricio con suavidad el cabello del muchacho, este despedía un olor a humedad... pero algo no andaba tan buen como Hao quería, su corazón latía fuertemente…

Sin resistir el impulso Hao tomo con suavidad la barbilla de Lyserg lo acerco a su rostro hasta unir sus labios con los de Lyserg.

Lyserg estaba sorprendido por aquel acto de parte de Hao, pero en realidad no importaba mucho la razón que el castaño tuviese, aquel era uno de sus sueños y no iba a dejar que lo perturbase insignificantes ideas.

Hao se separo suavemente de su compañero, pero en realidad no lo hizo demasiado, abrazo con fuerza a Lyserg pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño, las mejillas del joven ingles ardían de tal manera que el castaño podía sentir su calidez.

El Asakura cerró los ojos un momento, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, imaginaba al muchacho que tenia en sus brazos en un inmenso campo de tréboles ¿Por qué tréboles¿Por qué Lyserg?

El final del ocaso llego dándole paso a la noche, la luna brillaba titilante, Lyserg templo un poco, había comenzado a hacer frió y venia siendo tiempo de regresar a la escuela.

Hao encamino a su cita a su dormitorio, allí estaban sus compañeros, no del todo contentos, habían visto parte de la cita la cual los había hecho enfurecer.

Cuando Hao llego a su habitación estaba vacía, seguramente su hermano había salido con Anna.

El castaño se tumbo en su cama, no estaba del todo tranquilo, aquel peliverde lo había dejado pensando

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan hermoso¿Por qué tenia que ser él quien estuviese involucrado con Akuma¿Por qué seguía pensando en los tréboles?

Ahora parecía no importar nada, el único pensamiento que tenía era que quería volver a sentir el tacto de los labios de Lyserg

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas alcanzaras la felicidad, pero ¿sabes? Es mejor que lo mantengas en secreto… ¿Qué es la felicidad¿Acaso es justo quitarle esa felicidad a otra persona?_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO V**

DESQUITAS DE Wolfgang Hime

Hoshi:(avanza vistiendo la ropa muy holgada y un termo de café en una mano) hola gente bonita! Que bueno es verles, que les ha parecido la cita con Hao?

Hana: de verdad maravillosa!!!!

Hoshi: ya se que te ha gustado hana tu la has escrito

Hana: es verdad jeje

Hoshi: bueno en que estaba?

Hana: íbamos a agradecer reviews

Hoshi:(sorbe café) veamos (saca una hojita) mi buena amiga **Ali,** mi buena amiga **maryn**, a **nicky-hitomi**, a **dokuro** a **PhilosopherMisticismRaven** ummm a las inquisidoras ( Eriss, fio, sakura Asakura, azura, Karen, kasum), a aleyda, ummm a mi amado ayaki, a la pendejisima de chii(que aunque no nos deje reviews se que le el ficc) a kanna y claro a Akuma, sin el no seria posible este ficc!!!!

Hana: agradecemos también a Akuma la vacuna para la pc

Hoshi: pero fue el quien nos envió el virus

Hana: entiéndelo empezamos a hacer el ficc sin su consentimiento

Hoshi: jajaja da igual nos veremos en el próximo Cáp.!!!

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	7. Capitulo VI

Clover of Love

Antes que otra cosa les debo una disculpa por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, buaaa miren mi maquina esta muy pero muy amolada y pues no he tenido tiempo para escribir, aquí estoy robándome un poco de la maquina de Wen-chan, espero les guste después de lo mucho que hemos pasado –Hoshi-

CAPITULO VI: HOY LLUEVE HOY DUELE

Amaneció lloviendo, el día estaba frió debido al exceso de humedad, de esos días en que lo único que uno quiere es quedarse en cama a descansar, por suerte aun quedaba un día libre.

Lyserg despertó, había un fuerte olor a café en el ambiente, el peliverde se froto los ojos para ver mejor las cosas, Hoshi estaba en la mesilla, tenia un termo de café al lado y muchos mas vacíos en el piso. Akuma había salido pese al mal tiempo.

-buenos días Hoshi- saludo Lyserg de forma tímida, apenas había hecho un poco de conciencia con respecto a que gracias a el Hao había engañado a la chica

-guter morgen- saludo la niña de mala gana sin despegar la vista de sus libros y sin soltar su termo de café

El joven ingles se acerco a la chica, la observo por un largo rato sin decir nada, tenía el cabello desaliñado y unas ojeras pesadas bajo los ojos como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche; la chica cerro el libro, tomo un gran sorbo de café y miro a Lyserg detenidamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes

-no veo que tengas anda especial- comento con una voz fría que provoco un escalofrió en Lyserg

Hoshi se paro en seco fulmino con la mirada a su compañero y salio llevando consigo una sombrilla, la puerta se azoto tras la chica.

Lyserg se quedo allí, solo y en silencio, pensando en el extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros, el peliverde se recostó en su cama nuevamente intentando encontrar alguna explicación lógica, pero nada parecía tener la suficiente lógica.

El peliverde cerró los ojos un momento; inmediatamente volvió a él el tacto calido de Hao, el día anterior seria imposible de olvidar; había sido tan maravilloso, pero también se sentía mal.

La chica de los googles le había brindado su amistad desde el principio y el había hecho mal, pese a que el amase a Hao no le daba derecho de hacer que este se separase de la chica, alfil y al cabo también había hecho mal al aceptar la cita con Hao aun sabiendo que andaba con Hoshi

Lyserg suspiro ¿Por qué algo tan hermoso debía de ser tan problemático? El joven ingles se llevo las manos a los ojos no quería renunciar a Hao, pero tampoco deseaba perder la amistad de la chica… además…

Había comenzado a sentir algo muy fuerte por Akuma ¿Qué era más importante? En realidad no sabia nada acerca de Hao y, tan solo sentía algo por Hao por el hecho de que lo había ayudado en un momento critico, pero lo mas seguro era que aquello había sido tan insignificante para Hao que este no lo recordaba ¿Akuma en su lugar lo hubiera recordado?

Otro suspiro ¿Qué era lo correcto? Lyserg no quería ser parte de un juego tan cruel como aquel ¿pero renunciar a Hao era una opción?

La puerta se abrió de pronto nuevamente pero esta vez con suavidad, un muchacho castaño apareció en el umbral, el cabello castaño le caía sobre los ojos rojos, estaba empapado

-Akuma- mascullo Lyserg débilmente pero el ojirojo no se molesto en mirarle

Aquel silencio perturbo a Lyserg de una manera u otra lo había lastimado, no quería que las cosas con Akuma terminaran antes de empezar.

El joven ingles sin pensarlo demasiado se abalanzo a abrazar a Akuma , sin importar que este estuviese empapado. Akuma separo con brusquedad al chico sin decir nada con palabras, pero no importaba, Lyserg había podido comprenderlo todo en su mirada. Ausente de brillo, opacada, una mirada sumamente triste, no solo acumulaba tristeza, sino que claramente decía "¿Cómo me has hecho esto?"

Lyserg bajo la mirada rehuyendo la de su compañero, aquellos profundos ojos rojos, Lyserg sentía claramente su traición, quería a Akuma, quizás tanto como necesitaba a Hao…

El peliverde volvió a abrazar a Akuma, fuertemente, tan fuerte como su débil cuerpo se lo permitía, aquello no podía terminar así, no quería que terminara así.

-¿Por qué no vas con Hao?- pregunto Akuma con la voz fría, su susurro se mezclaba con el de la lluvia

Silencio, Lyserg no tenia el valor de decirle que amaba a Hao ¿Por qué lo amaba verdad? No quería renunciar a Hao y mucho menos renunciar a Akuma ¿Quién era mas importante?

-quiero estar contigo- mascullo Lyserg, sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas cristalinas que empapaban su rostro

-como se que no mientes?- la gélida voz de Akuma le dolía a Lyserg

No sabia que debía de hacer ¿Cómo debía de actuar? Lyserg seguía abrazado con fuerza a su compañero, no quería perderlo, no ahora

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza azotando los ventanales de la habitación¿ era tiempo de olvidar?

-no quiero perderte-

Lyserg abrazo a Akuma, tomo con suavidad el rostro de Akuma, el cabello empapado le caía sobre los ojos, su tacto era sumamente frió, Lyserg lo acerco a el intentando brindarle un poco de calor, intentando enmendar su error.

El latir del corazón de Akuma era suave, un pequeño cántico por el cual se había dejado llevar el peliverde, acercándose cada vez mas a Akuma sin que este se lo impidiese, podía ver las gotas de agua que había en su cabello.

Lyserg unió con delicadeza sus labios con los de Akuma, no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo, amaba a aquel sujeto.. de verdad, y perderlo no era una opción a considerar el joven ingles dejo llevarse por aquel beso que le era correspondido, Lyserg paso con suavidad sus manos por le pecho empapado de Akuma, definitivamente lo quería solo para el. No quería separase de el.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dando paso a Hoshi, la chica traía consigo un saco pequeño de café

-OH su-su me ausento un momento y ya están de amantes- comento la chica tumbándose nuevamente en la mesilla, ya no sonaba tan molesta, pero aun parecía distante.

Lyserg se separo rápidamente de Akuma, con las mejillas rojas de que la chica los hubiese sorprendido en tan comprometedora escena

La chica puso a calentar el café y en cuanto estuvo listo sirvió tres tasas

-toma- dijo mientras pasaba una tasa a Lyserg – tómatelo ,mientras esta caliente, te hará bien, también deberías de cambiarte Lyserg estas empapado-

Lyserg apenas notaba que efectivamente sus ropas estaban empapadas

-aun estoy molesta- continuo Hoshi- pero no cabe duda de que eres buen chico..- hizo una pausa y después continuo en un tono mas jovial- no te metas con lo que es mió-

Lyserg bajo la mirada hasta el café que le habían servido ¿Por qué eran tan amables aun después de lo que les había hecho? Lyserg suspiro, quizás aquellos eran de verdad sus amigos.

Quizás la chica tenia razón y no debía de meterse "con lo que era suyo" aunque doliese no tener ni una sola oportunidad con hao, una lagrima callo a la tasa de café, pero Lyserg sonrió

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas alcanzaras la felicidad, ¿Cómo sabemos cual es la verdadera felicidad? Hoy llueve, hoy duele, tu pelo se te moja y duele, no importa tanto pero hoy llueve_

FIN DEL CAPITULO VI

DESQUICIAS DE WOLFGANG HIME

Hoshi: hola! hola gente bonita, bueno, se que ya tenían tiempo in saber de este ficc, bueno, se que no es buen capitulo como para justificar la tardanza, pero sean comprensibles, mi maquina se murió y ahora estoy mas atareada que nunca

Hana: se que Akuma va a matarnos cuando lean esto así que pues que se le va a hacer

Hoshi: jeje no importa, bueno, nuevamente siento la tardanza tratare de actualizar mas seguido

Hana: oki doki, agradecemos los reviews que me han dejado, wow no sabia que akuma tuviese tantas fans

Hoshi: akuma, mi demonio no nos vayas a mandar mas virus, en verdad, es buen ficc y yo no tengo la culpa

Hana: en realidad el ficc era girando en Lyserg y Hao, pero, dadas las circunstancias…

Hoshi: el yaoi pasa a ser Lyserg x Akuma créanme no se van a arrepentir de la trama!! Síganlo leyendo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo au revoir

Hana: au revoir

No copies se original te lo dice Hoshi


	8. Capitulo VII

Clover of love

**CAPITULO VII: LA OBRA DE LA MARIPOSA**

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas hallaras la felicidad… pero sabes? Es mejor que lo guardes es secreto. ¿En donde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles? ¿Cuántas hojas tenia? ¿Era un trébol de cuatro hojas? Un trébol de cuatro hojas… lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, sabiendo que jamás serás mió ¿esa es la hoja de un trébol? _

_A veces al hablar de mi vida término por romper a llorar, supongo que es así como empiezo a contar lo que quiero…¿En donde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles? ¿Cuántas hojas tenia? ¿Era un trébol de cuatro hojas? Un trébol de cuatro hojas… lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, sabiendo que jamás serás mió ¿esa es la hoja de un trébol? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan confuso… y a la vez tan perfecto? _

Hao acababa de despertar de uno de sus extraños sueños con Lyserg Diethel y los tréboles, aun no estaba del todo seguro de que significaban esos sueños…

Hao estaba molesto, el día anterior no había sido del todo agradable, había visto a Hoshi ir y venir en busca de café, lo cual decía sin dudad alguna que la chica estaba sumamente molesta. Hao golpeo la pared despertando a su hermano, lo más seguro era que la chica supiese lo que había pasado entre él y Lyserg, y si ella lo sabia era por seguro que el maldito de Akuma también lo supiese y hubiese hecho algo al respecto.

El joven Asakura salio de su habitación, el tomaba clases de teatro y su hermano no, de modo que el menor de los Asakura tena la primera hora libre.

Hao entro al auditorio, estaban apunto de decidir la obra que estrenarían para el verano, Hao estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, sabia que era capaz de conseguir u papel protagónico, pero en realidad en aquel momento no importaba mucho.

El joven castaño miro a su alrededor, observado a sus compañeros de clase, parando sorprendido la mirada en una de las esquinas del auditorio, una Joven castaña se acomodaba los googles en la cabeza, a su lado, el maldito de Akuma, pero no solo era su molesta presencia lo que había enojado a Hao, el ojirojo abrazaba a Lyserg por la cintura y parecía que le susurraba algo al oído que había hecho que Lyserg se sonrojara.

Hao estaba apunto de acercarse cuando una mujer entro al auditorio, se trataba de Butterfly una mujer alta de complexión delicada, con el cabello largo y ondulado de color rosa mientras que el flequillo del mismo era de un rosa mucho más claro, casi llegado a blanco, ella era la profesora de teatro. La mujer había entrado haciendo silencio en el bullicioso auditorio

-bien jóvenes, el verano se acerca lo cual significa que esta próxima nuestra obra teatral-

Butterfly siguió avanzando lentamente con una nube de humo que salía de su pipa siguiéndola hasta llegar al medio del escenario. Hao miraba ocasionalmente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Hoshi, el maldito de Akuma y Lyserg. Quería ir hacia Akuma y golpearlo ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera junto con Lyserg después de que viera la cita? Rencor ¿Por qué ese maldito siempre se salía con la suya?

-jóvenes- volvió a hablar Butterfly sacado a Hao de sus pensamientos - lo que vamos a estrenar no será otra cosa que una representación original al estilo kabuki-

Todo mundo guardo silencio ante los comentarios de Butterfly, el teatro kabuki era difícil debido a que solo era interpretado por hombres; Butterfly sonrió para si misma, le fascinaba imponer aquel tipo de retos a sus estudiantes

-la obra- continuo Butterfly- se cetra e la historia de un amor puro y sincero pero que se tiene que enfrentar a muchas dificultades para salir adelante, la Jove Yume como su nombre lo indica esta llena de sueños , de esperanzas y de amor hacia el joven Tenshin, pero, como Tenshin no esta a la altura económica de Yume su amor es imposible de lograr, el problema surge con más intensidad cuando Yami un joven malvado que lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de Yume para separarla de Tenshin es decir de su verdadero amor… al final Yami asesina a Tenshin; Yume destrozada decide rezar a los Grandes Espíritus para que estos le devuelva a su amado, los Grandes Espíritus le conceden el deseo con la condición de que ella se sacrifique, la chica accede devolviendo a Tenshin, pero este no quiere vivir sin su amada, los Grandes Espíritus se compadece de el y le permiten el descanso eterno al lado de Yume castigando al malvado que quería separarles-

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en cuanto Butterfly termino de cotar aquello, Hao volvió a mirar a Lyserg ¡porque aquella historia coincidía tanto? El castaño cerro los ojos un momento; nuevamente venia a él, el campo verde de los tréboles que se extendía hasta un edificio viejo y aquel lindo niño con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas empapadas de tanto haber llorado, con su cabello verde como las esmeraldas alborotado, definitivamente era Lyserg Diethel

Hao abrió lentamente los ojos, como le había gustado aquel muchacho, como le había gustado estar con Lyserg, recordar su tacto calido hacia que Hao quisiera tenerlo nuevamente..

El Asakura levanto la vista al sentir una mirada inquietante, como había supuesto venia desde el otro lado del auditorio, la chica de los googles y el ojirojo lo miraban con sumo odio

-es hora de decidir el reparto- anunció Butterfly con una caja en las manos-veamos, veamos, cada chico pasara y tomara una esfera, con forme a lo que diga la esfera será su papel… mientras las chicas se encargaran del sonido, las luces, estenografía, vestuario y esas cosas…-

La gran mayoría de las chicas soltó una risita burlona, nadie podía negar que aquella historia romántica interpretada por hombres seria bastante entretenida.

Akuma suspiro, no era lo que esperaba, su esfera tenia la palabra "Yami" escrita en ella, el se hubiese conformado con ser el aldeano nº 2

Lyserg se acerco a la caja y tomo entre sus manos una esfera, quizá algo pequeña, era de color azul y tenia gravada la palabra "yume"; Lyserg se encogió de hombro y se sonrojo, de entre todos ¿Por qué tenia que ser él "la" protagonista?

Hao tomo la ultima esfera, fuese cual fuese no le importaba demasiado, tenia mejores cosas en que pesar que en lo que Butterfly pudiera tramar con su loca cabeza, Hao giro su esfera tenia inscrito "tenshin"

-veamos mis jóvenes juguetes… digo estudiantes ¿quienes serán mis protagonistas?-

Los tres papeles protagónicos pasaron a cetro seguido de un grito eufórico de parte de las chicas, no solo Akuma y Hao eran apuestos, sino que Lyserg era adorable, los papeles justos para las personas justas

-bien es hora de que vayan a sus dormitorios, mañana veremos el vestuario-

Los alumnos salieron del auditorio, Butterfly se recargo en una butaca y encendió nuevamente su pipa

-los papeles justos para las personas justas- tras sus palabras soltó una bocanada de humo

-has intervenido de nuevo Butterfly-

Butterfly volteo intrigada, una joven ojiverde la observaba un poco molesta

-Hoshi eres tu… pese que te habrías ido con tus amigos-

-nah-nah- la niña se Seto al lado de Butterfly -me molesta que intervengas en mi vida-

-y a mi me molesta que intervengas e mis obras ¿no tienes acaso que ir a molestar a tu padre Fausto?-

-su-su esto no se queda así Butterfly- comento la chica molesta mientras que Butterfly volvía a soltar un poco de humo si que le importara mucho

-haz lo que quieras niña loca, pero no hay cambio de papeles-

-púdrete entonces- y sin más la chica se para saliendo del auditorio

-vaya, la reacción adecuada de la persona adecuada; esto se pone interesante… vamos a ver como suceden las cosas…-

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas hallaras la felicidad… pero sabes? Es mejor que lo guardes es secreto. ¿En donde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles? ¿Cuántas hojas tenia? ¿Era un trébol de cuatro hojas? Un trébol de cuatro hojas… lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, sabiendo que jamás serás mió ¿esa es la hoja de un trébol? _

**DESQUICIAS DE WOLFGANG Hime**

Hoshi: hola gente!!! Que gusto verles!!! Bueno se que se pregunta ¿a que viene esto con la trama del ficc?

Hana: es que Hoshi-cha esta traumada por o poder ir al INBA (instituto nacional de las bellas artes) así que para traumarse más puso una obra

Hoshi: cállate Hana! Bueno este… en parte, pero créanme tiene su razón de ser en el ficc, pero bueno, pasando a otras cosas queremos agradecer todos sus reviews!!!

Hana: si muchas gracias a todas!!!!

Hoshi: pero especialmente agradezco a Akuma que ha estado conmigo todo momento y que por sobretodo aguanta que haga yaoi de él… bueno también con respecto a la pregunta de las inquisidoras, si es verdad que termine con ayaki

Hana: así que jodanse que Akuma es de Hoshi-chan

Hoshi: jeje bueno lo iba a decir en otras palabras pero bueno… :P muéranse de la envidia que el me ama y yo lo trato bien… jajaja así que no se haga ilusiones…

Hana: bueno es todo por ahora ya sabe dudas quejas comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidos

Hoshi: bis bald!!

Hana: bis bald!!!


	9. Capitulo VIII

**CAPITULO VIII: AZUL CELESTE Y AMARILLO DORADO**

_Abre tus alas y llévame al paraíso, a un lugar donde las alas se mojen y la oscuridad se rompe; solo quiero tu felicidad sabiendo que jamás serás mió…_

Lyserg se encontraba parado justo en medio del escenario, bañado por un suave resplandor blanco producto del reflector, el joven ingles se encontraba rojo de la vergüenza que lo embargaba, llevaba puesto un vestido color escarlata y unas extensiones del mismo verde esmeralda de su cabello.

Frente de Lyserg un joven japonés con el cabello castaño vestido de color azul…

Detrás de Lyserg un joven ruso vestido de negro observando la singular escena

-Lys-chan!! Acércate un poco más a Hao- ordeno la voz de Butterfly, Lys avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta estar frente a frente con hao, Lyserg miro por un momento los ojos de Hao, basto solo una sonrisa del castaño para que el joven ingles se dejase llevar por sus calidos ojos, por su espontánea belleza

-apártate de mi prometida!- bramo una voz, la voz de Akuma, Lyserg volteo para ver a su amado ruso, allí, con la mirada desafiante, desenvainando la espada den utilería

-basta!- chillo Butterfly subiendo al escenario -ninguno de los tres esta lo suficientemente concentrado, será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana-

Lyserg suspiro mientras los reflectores se apagaban, aquella obra solo lo estaba confundiendo más, su corazón se aceleraba al ver a Hao, pero había prometido a Akuma ser solo suyo

-pareces una princesa- le susurro Akuma al odio haciendo que Lyserg se sonrojara

Hao avanzo sin cuidado, odiaba tener que trabajar para esa loca de Butterfly, lo único bueno era poder ver a Lyserg de tan curiosa y encantadora manea, pero ese bastardo estaba allí para impedirle el paso

-nos vamos?- pregunto Lyserg un vez se hubiese cambiado a su ropa habitual

-ummm- contesto el ojirojo con un movimiento de afirmación, tomo a Lyserg por la cintura y lo acerco a su pecho.

Saliendo del auditorio había comenzado a llover, Lyserg tiritaba de frió, a ver esto Akuma se quito su gabardina ofreciéndosela a Lyserg

-no… no es necesario- tartamudeo el joven ingles sonrojándose ante aquel gesto

-no quiero que pesques un resfriado Lys- el ojirojo parecía no darle mucha importancia pese a que un rubor se había mostrado en su rostro

Lyserg tomo de la mano a Akuma mientras ambos caminaban en dirección a su dormitorio.

Mientras que Hao Asakura por su parte no podía soportarlo, nada de lo que había hecho hasta aquel entonces parecía tener resultado, lo más frustrante de todo no era que el ojirojo saliese con Lyserg y así ese maldito fuera feliz, sino que, Hao había empezado a sentir algo muy fuerte hacia el ingles, lo quería para el, y no iba a dejar que Akuma interfiriera

Pero por mucho que le doliese en aquel momento Akuma estaba por mucho más adelantado y tenia que hacer algo al respecto….

Akuma y Lyserg llegaron al dormitorio donde la chica de los googles estaba esperando

-llegas tarde- comento Hoshi acercándose a Akuma

-Butterfly nos ha tenido un rato más- el chico desvió la mirada, Hoshi traía una mochila consigo -¿vas a salir?-

-si por eso precisamente quería hablarte, Fausto no puede llevarme ¿podrías hacerlo tu'- Hoshi hablo dando por hecho que Akuma accedería, y en realidad fue precisamente así, los dos castaños se despidieron de Lyserg y salieron, aun lloviendo

El peliverde se tumbo en su cama adocelada, aun estaba confundido, quería a Hao, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba para sentirse seguro, porque, alfil y a cabo lo había salvado de dejarse morir solo y con frió.

Lyserg suspiro, su pecho estaba caliente al recordar la mirada de Hao, aquellos ojos eran radiantes y calidos, y no podía olvidar la hermosa cita con Hao, como de costumbre Lyserg intento negar aquel sentimiento hacia Hao, después de todo la ultima vez le había causado bastantes problemas con Akuma y Hoshi.

Pese a todo Lyserg no podía sacarse a Hao de la cabeza…

El joven ingles tomo uno de sus sweaters y un paraguas y salio de la habitación, tenía tantas cosas que pensar, pero no quería hacerlo en su habitación.

La cafetería de la escuela estaba repleta de estudiantes, el aroma era suave y calido, Lyserg se sentó en la barra y pido una tasa de chocolate caliente. A su lado dos jóvenes compartían un pedazo de pastel de nueces mientras se susurraban cosas al odio como dos enamorados, uno tenia el cabello azul celeste peinado hacia arriba con la ayuda de una cinta usada solo por los ainus, mientras que el otro parecía chino, tenia el cabello de color morado-azulado y vestía con ropa típicamente china

-eres Lyserg Diethel verdad?- comento el joven ainu mientras comía un poco de pastel que compartía con el otro muchacho

-si, soy Lyserg Diethel ¿quienes son huéspedes'-

Ambos sonrieron muy a su manera

-el es Len tao- dijo el ainu señalando a su compañero- y yo soy Horo-Horo usui, es un placer conocerle princesa-

Tras el comentario. Lyserg se encogió de hombros sonrojándose, de modo que aquellos chicos sabían de su papel como yume

- por fin conocemos al famoso Lyserg Diethel- Horo-Horo le había dado una palmada en la espalda a Lyserg mientras hablaban

-famoso?- repitió Lyserg sin entender muy bien a que se refería Horo-Horo

.-veras- continuó Len - somos amigos de los hermanos Asakura, y últimamente Hao no ha dejado de hablar de ti, por eso queríamos conocerte, pero no se había dado la oportunidad-

Lyserg se volvió a encoger de hombros, volvía a confundirse nuevamente ¿Por qué Hao hablaba de el? El corazón comenzaba a latirle fuertemente, quería a Hao tanto como jamás en su vida había querido, el inconveniente era que pese a ese sentimiento amaba a Akuma

-creo que Hao quiere que salgas nuevamente con el- comento Len en voz baja sin darle demasiada importancia, por el contrario aquellas simples palabras marcaba para Lyserg la gran importancia

Por un momento el peliverde estuvo apunto de ir en busca de hao, más sin embargo una simple imagen, un recuerdo en realidad, rompió de inmediato aquella idea, los penetrantes ojos rojos de Akuma, perdidos en el vació de tristeza, no podía dejar que aquello volviese a pasar

Pero pese a todo necesitaba a hao, había sido su anhelo después de todo durante todos esos años

-no creo que sea posible- dijo al fin Lyserg mientras movía la cabeza débilmente en forma de negación

-entonces es verdad que sales con el chico Faiyami- rió Horo-Horo, era extraño encontrar a alguien que rechazara una cita con el gran Hao Asakura, lo que pensaría el joven castaño cuando se enterase que su pequeño ingles lo rechazaba por su más acérrimo enemigo

'-que vas a hacer el fin de semana- pregunto Horo-Horo nuevamente

-no lo se.. Quizá lea un rato-

-porque no vienes con nosotros y los demás? La señora Keiko y el señor Mikihisa, padres de Yoh y Hao nos han invitado a su casa, ven con nosotros un rato, Hoshi también ira-

Lyserg guardó silencio, no negaba que la idea le simpatizaba, después de todo quería tener más amigos y aquella seguramente seria una buena oportunidad

-tengo que pensarlo- contesto al fin después de tomar un sorbo del humeante chocolate

-piénsalo detenidamente Lyserg, nos gustaría que también fueses nuestro amigo- Horo-Horo hablaba con la voz jovial, definitivamente Lyserg quería ser amigo de ellos, además, si Hoshi iba a ir no veía menor inconveniente

-esta bien, pero solo si Hoshi va-

Ambos chicos sonrieron, habían convencido al joven ingles

-tenemos que irnos Lyserg, nos vemos depuse- se despidió Len mientras pagaba la cuenta y tomaba su paraguas, aun briseaba un poco refrescando el ambiente

Lyserg siguió con la mirada a Len y Horo-Horo hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, después volvió a clavarla en el chocolate que tenia enfrente, humeaba un poco debido a que aun estaba caliente.

Lyserg sonrió para si, con tranquilidad y como si nada en el mundo importase realmente, nada excepto aquella calidez.

La misma calidez que le brindaba Hao y la misma calidez que quería brindarle a Akuma.

El murmullo de los estudiantes arrullaba a Lyserg y la calidez de la cafetería era reconfortante, por un momento Lyserg cerró los ojos pensando solamente en la tranquilidad…

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas alcanzaras la felicidad, tu eres la felicidad eterna, tu eres la perfección, pero seria injusto arrebatarte del lado de esa persona, seria injusto abandonar a la persona de la cual soy felicidad, solo quiero tu felicidad sabiendo que jasas serás mió _

**DESQUICIAS DE WOLFGANG HIME**

Hoshi: hola gente!! Muchas gracias por esperar el capitulo de clover

Hana: oh pobre Akuma esta espantado por Butterfly

Hoshi: oye si yo fuera el también estaría espantado

Hana: jajaja, bueno, agradecemos todos sus reviews, **Rosa de HaoNeRaK ChIi, Panecito de azucar ,Eriss,Akuma Faiyami, Sadic-yume-emo** , y a todas aquellas que leyeron el ficc y dejaron reviews tengan en cuenta que hemos tardado dado que tuvimos muchos exámenes para los cuales tuvimos que estudiar mucho

Hoshi: sumado a la tabla gimnástica y la obra que montamos de "la trampa"

Hana: oh si la trampa

Hoshi: bueno, ya saben, dudas quejas y comentarios son bien recibidos…

Hana: por ahora las dejamos porque no tenemos mucho tiempo… gracias… au revoir

Hoshi: au revoir


	10. Capitulo IX

♫ _**FELICIDADES MARYN-CHAN!!! SIGUE CUMPLIENDO MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS!! FELICES 17 **_♫

**Capitulo 9: Recuerdos fragmentados**

¿Qué es el destino? Todo es cosa del destino, todo es de acuerdo a la voluntad de los Grandes Espíritus; el destino quiso que te volviese a encontrar ¿pero acaso no es posible desafiar a mi destino? ¿Acaso no es posible que el destino nos una a alguien más? Solo quiero tu felicidad sabiendo que jamás serás mió…

Hao estaba recostado sobre el césped, a su lado su hermanito, Anna kyouyama, Len tao y Horo-Horo usui, acababan de terminar un ensayo con Butterfly o más bien, Butterfly había terminado con su ensayo, para fines prácticos terminaba con Hao pensando en el joven ingles.

El césped era suave y fresco debido al roció que había dejado la lluvia del día anterior, Hao había seguido teniendo aquellas alucinaciones con los tréboles, pero, de algún modo habían dejado de ser simples alucinaciones.

De alguna manera Hao lo veía como una especie de recuerdo; algún hecho que había pasado pero que le era imposible recordar.

Aquella idea sonara realmente tonta, mientras más lo pensaba, más creía que aquella teoría podía ser cierta. Y si así fuera, tenia que saber su significado.

Había sido una suerte que Horo-Horo y Len hubiesen convencido a Lyserg de acompañarlos a su casa, y también era una suerte que fuese el quien tuviese el protagónico junto con Lyserg en la obra de Butterfly.

A la lejanía Hao alcanzo a ver a Hoshi y a Lyserg, la chica no había vuelto a mencionar el problema de la cita con el peliverde, y de alguna manera aquello había sido un alivio, aunque, en sus ojos claramente se notaba una profunda ira de parte de la chica que nadie excepto Hao notaba, después de todo, aparentemente nada había pasado.

—Hao-chan— llamo la niña con alegría al joven castaño mientras se sentaba

—¿Dónde esta el maldito?—pregunto Hao dando por bien entendido que se refería a Akuma

—por allá, esta terminando mi trabajo junto con Fausto— comento la chica sin darle la menor importancia mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Hao

Lyserg se sentía a gusto con aquellas personas, aunque le inquietaba la presencia de Hao que hacia que su corazón se acelerase

—-háblanos un poco de ti Lyserg— comento Anna tranquilamente ocultando el hecho de que estaba ansiosa por oír las palabras del ingles, en realidad todos lo estaban, Lyserg tenia algo inquietante y misterioso

El joven peliverde solo se encogió de hombro, no quería hablar sobre su mismo, ni sobre su pasado, aun era bastante doloroso siquiera pensarlo.

Lyserg sonrió débilmente intentando ocultar su dolor, había sido bastante creíble, más no para Hoshi que al parecer había sido la única en notarlo

—Su reina quiere café— dijo sin menor cuidado pero sabiendo que ande le negaría aquello y todos se olvidaran de la pregunta de Anna

Lyserg se sentía aliviado no sabia si la chica lo había hecho a sabiendas de que lo ayudaba o solo había sido una mera coincidencia, fuese como fuese lo había salvado y estaba agradecido.

Si había algo de lo que Lyserg no quería que nadie supiese era su vida en el orfanato, había sido demasiado terrible como para compartirlo con alguien más. Un escalofrió invadió a Lyserg por la espalda, el simple hecho de recordad a Marco lo llenaba de terror.

Lyserg suspiro mientras una mano se ponía en su hombro, sorprendido por aquel gesto Lyserg volteó para descubrir a Hao Asakura regalándole una sonrisa

—Todo esta bien pequeño— murmuro débilmente tan bajo que seguramente solo Lyserg pudo oír, Hao volvía a ver al muchacho de los tréboles oculto en los ojos de Lyserg, muy profundamente aun había demasiada tristeza en aquel par de cristalinas esmeraldas ¿por que aquel chico era tan triste? ¿Por qué era tan infeliz? Hao cerro los ojos aun sin quitar su mano del hombro de Lyserg, ¿Por qué seguía teniendo aquellas visiones?

Su corazón le decía a gritos que el estaba mas involucrado en la vida del joven ingles de lo que podía imaginar, como si formara parte de sus recuerdos, alguna parte, pero, de algún modo lo había olvidado

—Hao— volvió a llamar Hoshi sacando al mayor de los Asakura de sus pensamientos y rompiendo aquella ilusión con los tréboles que había formado

Aquella noche Hao estaba sentado en la mesilla de su dormitorio, aun tenia que terminar de redactar un texto de literatura que había dejado para última hora.

Aun seguía rondando Lyserg por sus pensamientos, el texto había pasado a última instancia, lo importante en aquel momento era encontrarle un significado lógico a aquellos fragmentos quizá de recuerdos.

Hao apoyo su cabeza hacía atrás en el respaldo de la silla, su hermano no se encontraba puesto que había acompañado a Anna hasta su dormitorio, lo cual era aun alivio, lo menos que quería era un interrogatorio de parte de un preocupado Yoh.

Hao hizo un intento por recordar un poco de su niñez, recordaba a su hermanito, a Anna, a Hoshi y al maldito de Akuma que en algún tiempo había sido su mejor amigo

¿Por qué habían peleado? Hacia muchísimo tiempo que Hao no se ponía a pensar en aquello, tanto que lo había olvidado; fuese lo que fuese debió de haber sido grave donde hasta la fecha se odiaban a muerte.

Su infancia solo era una maraña de borrosas ilusiones, fragmentos de recuerdos que iban y venían sin sentido alguno.

Nuevamente la visión de los tréboles vino a su menta, nuevamente aquella sensación de que tenía que saber que significaba, y hasta donde Lyserg estaba involucrado.

La campanilla la puerta sonó, Hao guardo su mano escrito, al parecer su hermano había olvidado las llaves, Hao se dirigió a abrir esperando a su hermano con su sonrisa tonta dibujada en el rostro como excusa a su distracción para olvidarse de las llaves.

En el umbral no había aparecido la figura que el había pensado, en lugar del menor de los Asakura se encontraba un joven ingles de cabellos verdes, en sus manos sostenía una libreta forrada de rojo

—Lyserg— mascullo débilmente Hao mientras sin pensarlo había abrazado al chico, una extraña sensación había embargado al castaño, de pronto había comenzado a sentir una gran calidez.

Las imágenes volvía a su cabeza de pronto, y todo comenzaba a tener sentido, un sentido quizá no lógico, pero era un comienzo

—Venia a traerte esta libreta que has olvidado— dijo tímidamente Lyserg una vez que Hao lo hubiese soltado, las mejillas le ardían debido al color que habían adquirido

—Lo siento— intento disculparse Hao mientras invitaba a Lyserg a pasar— Lyserg— comenzó a decir Hao nuevamente —hay algo que quiero preguntarte… —un breve momento de silencio se hizo —¿alguna vez has tenido un trébol de cuatro hojas?—

—Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas alcanzaras la felicidad— Lyserg miraba con detenimiento a Hao.

No tardo mucho, fragmentos de segundos para que Hao recordase perfectamente lo que había sucedido hacia tantos años, Hao tomo entre sus brazos a Lyserg, de manera que aquella había sido la razón por la cual tenía aquellos fragmentos de recuerdos, era Lyserg! Lyserg y el trébol de cuatro hojas!

—Te amo Lyserg Diethel— le susurro al odio Hao —mi pequeño clover—

—No— se separo Lyserg con las mejillas empapadas en lagrimas —no puedo—Lyserg beso con timidez los labios de Hao pero se separo inmediatamente — no es que no quiera… has sido mi anhelo desde entonces… pero…—

Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, si tan solo hubiese una forma de poder ser feliz al lado de Hao… al lado de Akuma…

—eres la felicidad… pero no eres para mi, eres de Hoshi.. Y yo necesito a Akuma tanto como el a mi—

Lyserg salio corriendo dejando atrás a Hao, el castaño no podía soportarlo, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por el, no podía estar a su lado, a pesar de que finalmente podía recordarlo..

Lyserg cayo rendido en una banca de la plaza adoquinada de la escuela, sus ojos estaban empapados y su corazón se desquebrajaba ¿Cómo había sido tan estupido para decirle que no a Hao?

El joven ingles ahogo un sollozo, pero debía decidir y el sabia que estaba mal el elegir a Hao, ya que volvería a lastimar a Akuma, sus ojos rojos volverían a mirarle con tristeza y odio. Era algo que definitivamente no quería que pasara.

Todos tenemos fragmentos de recuerdos, todos conocemos el dolor y la alegría, sin sentimientos es como si no estuviésemos vivos, es necesario conservar cada uno de nuestros recuerdos, por muy insignificantes que sea el momento, después de todo la vida esta llena de momentos, es probable que algo que al principio nos parecía insignificante pueda terminar marcando el rumbo de nuestra vida…

Existen persona que forman parte importante de nuestra vida, pero no por ello tiene que fórmala precisamente toda ¿acaso no es posible encontrar a alguien más importante? Y aquello seguía pasando por la cabeza de Lyserg… ¿acaso no era posible encontrar a alguien más importante que Hao? Alguien… alguien como Akuma

Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas alcanzaras la felicidad… nunca creí en la felicidad, a veces algo se le parece pero es pura casualidad, solo quiero tu felicidad sabiendo que jamás serás mió…

**Fin del Cáp. 9 **


	11. Capitulo X

**Capitulo 10: Renuncia y Ganancia**

Hao abrazo a Lyserg por la cintura, el peliverde a pudo oír el latido de su corazón, Hao tomo con suavidad la barbilla su compañero hasta unir sus labrios en un tierno beso, a la lejanía comenzaron a escucharse unos pesados pasos mientras una sombra se acercaba a los dos jóvenes.

Akuma se interpuso entre ambos separándolos con brusquedad haciendo que Lyserg cayera al paso ahogado un débil quejido de dolor.

—Aléjate de mi prometida, entiende que no eres más que un vil campesino –bramo Akuma mientras golpeaba a Hao en el rostro haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

El joven Asakura tardo en incorporase nuevamente, miro a Butterfly y después miro a Akuma con recelo ¿Por qué se maldito loco lo había golpeado de verdad?

—Ella no te ama –continuo Akuma –si está contigo no es por otra cosa más que por lastima –su voz poseía un aire de superioridad que Hao no podía soportar aun sabiendo que era actuación ¿Por qué estaba actuando no?

—Me ama más de lo que hace contigo –grito Hao mientras ayudaba al joven peliverde a levantarse.

—eres un… –Akuma levanto nuevamente el puño de forma amenazante, Hao y Lyserg retrocedieron instintivamente.

—Muy bien hagamos un alto antes de que se maten en mi escenario –grito la voz de Butterfly desde su lugar junto a Yoh –continuemos el lunes ¿quieren? Pero por favor, los tres deben de controlarse un poco más, recuerden que su trabajo es parte de su corazón, no su corazón parte de su trabajo.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar lentamente el auditorio, era viernes por la tarde y al fin Butterfly decidía darle fin a los ensayos y dejarlos en paz después de dos largas clases seguidas de teatro, pero aunque se presentara el final de la clase Lyserg seguía nervioso, se suponía que acompañaría a Hoshi a pasar el día en casa de los hermanos Asakura ¿Por qué había aceptado? De cualquier forma tenía que ir, se lo había prometido a Hoshi.

— ¿vas a volver al dormitorio Lys? –pregunto Akuma al ingles mientras guardaba el disfraz escarlata en los vestidores del gran auditorio.

—Quiero ir a tomar un café –dijo mirando a Akuma de manera alegre

—entonces a acompaño a la "princesa", no es que se encuentre con el mal encarnado –Akuma había terminado su frase haciendo una reverencia logrando una risita de parte de Lyserg.

Hao solo podía ver impotente como Lyserg Diethel, solo y desprotegido se dejaba llevar por ese demonio disfrazado de estudiante, no sabía que esperaba ganar Akuma con Lyserg, pero Hao estaba convencido de que no sería nada bueno.

Viernes por la tarde y la cafetería de Aarón estaba repleta de estudiantes, las farolas estaban encendidas dándole al lugar un resplandor rojizo que daba un air de calidez, un grupo se centraba en una mesita de manteles largos, Lyserg no podía ver quiénes eran todas las personas que allí estaban mirando con curiosidad la mesa, pero podía captar una risa alegre y con cierto aire de elegancia que conocía muy bien.

Al acercarse a la mesilla en efecto Lyserg pudo ver a la persona que imaginaba, una chica vestida de rojo cuyo cabello caía por la espalda como una tela castaña, Hoshi sostenía en una mano una taza de humeante café mientras que en la otra una mano de cartas de póker, acompañándola Anna kyouyama, Horo-Horo usui y Len Tao que parecían tener una muy interesante partida a juzgar por los curiosos que se habían juntado a observar. En la mesilla descansaban pilas de monedas que eran las apuestas de los jóvenes.

—Deben de dejar este vicio –comento Akuma mientras pedía dos cafés mas, el chico arrastro dos sillas para poder unirse a la partida, saco una bolsa con monedas azules mientras Hoshi comenzaba a repartirle cinco cartas del mazo.

—Llegas tarde –rio Hoshi subiendo su apuesta y mirando de reojo al ojiverde – ¿no juegas lys?

Lyserg se limito a mover la cabeza en forma de negación, no quería involucrarse en juegos de azar y apuesta.

Tomo su café en silencio, no hacía falta que el hablara, el bullicio ya era bastante como para agregarle más sonidos, por un momento se sintió un intruso dentro de alguna especie de extraño sueño.

—Lys no luces muy bien –intervino la suave voz de Len quien miraba al ingles con curiosidad –deberías descansar un poco.

—Ahora que lo dices Len –Horo-Horo acababa de dejar sus cartas sobre la mesa –creo que luces un poco pálido Lys ¿segura que te encuentras bien?

Akuma miro a Lyserg por un largo rato, en efecto no tenía tan buen aspecto, había perdido color y tenía los ojos llorosos, el peliverde miraba a la lejanía.

—Deberías regresar al dormitorio Lys –murmuro Hoshi –no te apures por Akuma yo aquí te lo cuido de cualquier fácil que se le quiera acercar.

La concurrida mesa soltó una carcajada al unimismo, Lyserg sonrió débilmente mas por el alivio de abandonar el lugar que por el comentario de Hoshi.

Deambulaba tranquilamente por los largos pasillos de la academia, el viento era fresco y traía consigo la sal del mar que podía contemplarse desde algunos dormitorios del edificio sur, pero no había vista más bonita en toda la isla que desde el reloj de la torre, o al menos eso le habían dicho Horo-Horo y Len aquella mañana, quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, quería ver aquella sublime vista.

Lyserg subió a la torre del reloj por una escalera de caracol, hacia un estrepitoso ruido con cada escalón que llevaba a Lyserg al asenso.

Llego hasta el mirador tras un largo rato, se había abierto paso tras unas compuertas dobles que daban directamente al reloj, una enorme maquina de engranes que mecánicamente movían las cuatro manecillas al ritmo del tiempo que fluía dejaron boquiabierta a Lyserg.

Soltó un suspiro de admiración cuando al voltearse pudo ver el mar extendiéndose hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, el sol se reflejaba en las olas llenándolas de color; de la nada surgió nuevamente el pensamiento que lo había molestado todo el día, pensaba nuevamente en la casa Asakura, y que tendría que ir como lo había prometido, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía comportarse, Hao no era precisamente un amigo y tampoco podría aparentarlo después de lo que le había dicho el día anterior, después de la manera en que lo había rechazado, no se sentía con el derecho de presentarse en su casa; cerró los ojos, quizá lo mejor sería quedarse en su dormitorio acompañando a Akuma, un día para ellos como el paseo que habían tenido en Wonderland.

Un joven castaño subía las escaleras de caracol, Hao quería calmar su ira y sabia que solo lo conseguiría en el reloj de la torre, su lugar favorito dentro de toda la academia; no podía creer que Lyserg lo hubiera rechazado, todo por culpa de ese maldito de Akuma, pero aun guardaba la esperanza de al día siguiente encontrar la manera de hablar con el en su casa, a solas, quizá podría hasta tomar ventaja contra Akuma.

Hao soltó un suspiro antes de abrirlas puertas dobles, se detuvo un momento ¿Por qué Lyserg le causaba tantos problemas? En realidad no era su culpa, lo más probable es que el ni siquiera imaginaba lo que le hacía sentir, una vocecita en su interior le sugería dejar las cosas por la paz, era feliz con Hoshi y no había razón para arruinarlo, pero otra parte más fuerte, incoherente pero fuerte le gritaba que no podía dejarlo en las manos de Akuma; el que tanto había sufrido en su infancia no merecía seguir sufriendo mas, y estaba completamente seguro de que Akuma solo le causaría infelicidad.

Abrió las puertas dobles encontrándose con el salado aire inundándole la cara, se sorprendió al ver a Lyserg allí, veía a la distancia como si se hubiera envuelto en algún extraño trance, el suave cabello del color delas esmeraldas le caía por la cara cubriéndole los ojos de los cuales resbalaban finas lagrimas.

—Lyserg –llamo Hao una vez se hubiera acercado al ingles. El alzo la mirada intentando ver a la persona que había llegado, su vista era borrosa pero estaba segura de que era Hao Asakura.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando Lyserg? –la voz de Hao estaba llena de ternura, su ira hacia Akuma se había ido en ese momento, ahora solo le interesaba el estado de ánimo de Lyserg.

Hao comenzó a limpiar con delicadeza las lágrimas que resbalaban brillantemente. Lyserg dudo un momento antes de separar bruscamente la mano de Hao de su rostro.

— ¿Tanto te desagrado Lyserg? –preguntó Hao tristemente.

Lyserg solo ahogo un sollozo débil, tenia clara la idea de no encariñarse de esa manera a Hao, lo miro por un largo rato, como si se tratase de un ser sobrenatural fuera de su alcance, parecía que ambos quería decir algo pero el silencio seguía permaneciendo presente en el lugar.

Lyserg sentía una opresión en el pecho, instintivamente se llevo las manos al lugar donde las punzadas de dolor se hacían cada vez más fuertes, salió corriendo del lugar tan rápido como le fue posible, pasando de largo a Hao.

Hao Asakura se quedo allí acompañado del sonido lejano de las olas rompiendo con la costa, estaba perplejo por no poder hacer nada, se sentía tan impotente, cayó sobre sus rodillas al piso, quería golpear el piso hasta que le sangraran los puños y la ira desaparecía pero se contuvo recargándose contra el reloj.

Sus recuerdos vagos lo mortificaban ¿era el destino volver a ver a Lyserg? Encontrarse con ella y ayudarle a entronar la felicidad, si el destino lo quería así ¿Por qué Lyserg se alejaba de él?

Era claro que Lyserg sentía algo por él, mas en cambio hasta ahora había hecho lo posible por reprimir ese sentimiento que torturaba sus adentros.

La razón regreso a Lyserg una vez pudiera divisar la puerta de su dormitorio; metió la llave a la cerradura abriendo su dormitorio, las piernas le dolían y su respiración era agitada pero mucho más acelerado era su ritmo cardiaco, su corazón latía con fuerza.

Se tumbó agotado en su cama, la fragancia del ambiente le recordaba a Akuma, el ingles limpio las lagrimas de su rostro, le dolía no poder estar con Hao, pero moriría al no estar con Akuma.

Lyserg hundió su cabeza en la almohada, tan suave y cálida, dejó sus últimas lagrimas cayeran sobre la afelpada almohada, a su mente llegó la imagen de Hao mientras que a su vez entraban por la puerta un par de ojos rojos, cansados y algo sombríos, como si sufrieran.

—Lyserg –murmuro el chico parado en el umbral de la puerta.

El ojiverde secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y se incorporó. No quería que lo viera triste de nuevo, ni que se diese cuenta de que pensaba en Hao.

Akuma por su parte también lucia un poco abatido, había visto a Lyserg con Hao en el mirador de la torre del reloj, no había podido oír lo que decía a esa altura pero su experiencia teatral le daba a entender lo que pasaba, no negaba que había disfrutado ver a Lyserg rechazar a Hao, pero aun estaba el hecho de el peliverde se había marchado de allí con os ojos llenos de lagrimas, como si le doliese decirle no a Hao.

—Lyserg –volvió a llamar Akuma.

Los ojos de Lyserg se iluminaron de inmediato cuando vio a Akuma y con la misma rapidez corrió para arrojarse a los brazos de Akuma para después besarlo en los labios.

—Me da tanto gusto verte –sonrió Lyserg provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de Akuma.

—y debo de suponer mi querido Lys que me has extrañado tanto que te has puesto a llorar.

Era obvio para Lyserg que Akuma sabia a la perfección la razón por la cual el había estado llorando, pero había hecho su comentario de una manera tan juguetona que había aminorado el dolor de Lyserg, el soltó una risita y volvió a besar a Akuma primero de una manera tierna que con rapidez adquirió pasión.

—No quiero ir mañana –murmuró Lyserg una vez se hubiera calmado, se había sentado nuevamente en la cama y abrazaba la almohada de color verde jade.

—Veras Lys –Akuma estaba sentado en la silla de su –no creo que se vaya a poder, tendrás que ir.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto confundida

—Se lo has prometido a Hoshi Wolfgang Hime –no fueron necesarias más palabras, Lyserg sonrió vagamente, entendiendo que le sería imposible librarse.

—Ya veo –dijo Lyserg tristemente, no quería ir a la casa Asakura y enfrentarse a la mirada penetrante de Hao, lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse cerca de Hoshi evitando conflictos.

—Akuma… yo… hay algo que quería contarte –Lyserg suspiro mientras abrazaba con más fuerza la almohada, Akuma se acerco hasta sentarse al lado de Lyserg.

— ¿sucede algo malo?

—Sucedió –murmuro Lyserg –hace mucho tiempo, cuando era niña perdí a mis padres y… –sus palabras se fundían en el ambiente del dormitorio.

Cada palabra estaba impregnada de dolor, con cada silencio que hacia venían nuevamente las lagrimas, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien sombre su vida en el orfanato, pero quería contárselo a Akuma, compartirlo con aquel al que tanto amaba, por el que estaba luchando por sacar a Hao de sus pensamientos.

Lyserg había quedado absolutamente cubierto de llanto, en cualquier momento diferente se hubiera sentido a la deriva, pero la mano de Akuma apretando la suya lo hacía sentir seguro.

Akuma lo abrazo con fuerza una vez hubiese terminado de hablar, intentaba consolarlo, el pobre estaba desecho, había terminado su relato con la voz hecha un hilo, temblaba débilmente, había necesitado desde hacía mucho tiempo desahogarse y quien mejor que su querido Akuma.

—Todo irá bien Lys –le murmuro Akuma al oído, jamás había imaginado que su amado Lyserg sufriese tanto y mucho menos que Hao le hubiese ayudado.

—te prometo que a partir de ahora todo va a estar bien Lys.

Ahora entendía porque Hao continuaba metiéndose entre ellos, quizá temía que siguiera causando sufrimiento en la frágil alma de Lyserg, el rencor se acumula en su pecho, no entendía porque el mayor de los Asakura le veía como un demonio, había sido tan amigos y un día de pronto habían terminado peleando en casa de los Asakura, Hao sangrando de la nariz y él con el brazo dislocado; el castaño había comenzado a discutir con él asegurándole algo que no podía recordar, al no creer en su inocencia habían peleado, aquella había sido la última vez que se dirigieron la palabra.

El joven violinista se recargo en el ventanal mientras observaba a Lyserg que quien tras tranquilizarse se había quedado dormido.

Se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio, saco un pergamino y una larga pluma de ave y comenzó a escribir en él, garabateo las palabras "querido Yoh" y dudo un momento antes de continuar, sabía que si quería solucionar todos los problemas tendría que empezar por saber lo que en verdad había pasado el día de su pelea con Hao y era seguro que Yoh era quien poseía aquella verdad, no tenía la menor duda, el menor de los Asakura no le iba a negar su ayuda, aunque, intentar solucionar las cosas con Hao sería una tarea casi imposible ¿y si Hao en realidad era el destino de Lyserg? ¿tenía derecho de intervenir en el destino?

Vio la carta terminada, la firmo y levanto la vista a la farola que lo iluminaba, no importaba si era destino o no él lo desafiaría costara lo que costara.

_Si encuentra un trébol de cuatro hojas alcanzarás la felicidad, quiero que te conviertas en mi felicidad, que me ayudes a liberarme por siempre del dolor y la tristeza, al encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas…_

_**desquicias de Wolfgang Hime**_

_**Hoshi: wola gente pues espero les haya gustado el cap., jeje me espere mucho en hacerlo etto bueno, realmente no tengo mucho tiempo así que los dejo por ahora, ya saben, dudas quejas comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas etto etto nos vemos luego!! **_

_**Próximo capítulo: la casa Asakura**_


	12. Capitulo XI

En serio perdon por la tardanza!!!! aunque no se quien les dijo que iba a avandonar clover, me llegaron varios reviews de eso, pues fijense que no!!! no avandonare clover!!!! aun cuando ya se me salio de control por completo XD jajaja como sea, disfruten el capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 11: La casa Asakura**

_Desperté sintiendo tu felicidad, desperté con la brisa del viento. _

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas alcanzarás la felicidad… y desperté tan feliz porque tú estabas allí, a mi lado, velando mis sueños, y aun así ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo alcanzar la felicidad? Porque… es porque no existe la perfección… aunque… debo decirte que tú te acercas mucho a ella…_

— ¡Lyserg! –Había gritado la voz de Hoshi –Lyserg –intentaba despertar al peliverde de su profundo sueño – ¡Lyserg es tarde!

La ojiverde se paró alarmado y de golpe se encerró en el baño, el sonio del agua se hizo presente mientras Hoshi y Akuma se miraban atónitos, teniendo una conversación en la cual no hacían falta las palabras, habían estado sucediendo cosas extrañas en los últimos días, el extraño comportamiento de Lyserg y Hao comenzaba a ser notorio para todo aquel que los conociera. Lyserg parecía triste a cada momento, afligido, como si tuviera la culpa de todos los problemas del mundo, mientras Hao por su parte parecía haber entrado a la demencia, una locura se había apoderado de él y era notoria en sus ojos.

—Las cosas no pueden ponerse peor Akuma –murmuró Hoshi pero el timbre de su voz parecía decir todo lo contrario, como si lo peor apenas se avecinara.

—Hoshi… yo… –Akuma iba a seguir con sus palabras pero su oración tuvo que ser suprimida.

Lyserg había salido del baño, vestía con una camisa café castaño y un pantalón negro, mientras que sus zapatos también eran cafés.

—Espero no sea muy tarde Hoshi, yo tenía un sueño tan bonito y…

—Ya, ya –cortó Hoshi la excusa –no es para tanto, sólo llevamos media hora de retraso, no creo que importe tanto.

Hoshi sonrió alegremente tratando de alejar los pensamientos que la estaban inquietando.

—Regresaremos como a eso de la media noche Akuma, las doce, no más no menos.

Hoshi había sacado un reloj para echarle un vistazo, era temprano, las diez y media, el sol apenas iban adquiriendo intensidad. Ambos salieron del dormitorio, la mañana era fría, un viento invernal soplaba en el lugar hace—Te van a gustar los leones Lys… la familia Asakura tiene a su cuidado unos cinco, los encontraron en…

—Espera Hoshi –interrumpió Lyserg mientras se paraba en seco, lucia nervioso – ¿dijiste leones?

—Por supuesto que dije leones–murmuró Hoshi –La madre de los Asakura es domadora de ¿no te lo había dicho? –Lyserg movió la cabeza en forma de negación –no te angusties Lys, no son peligrosos, están amaestrados.

Lyserg tragó saliva, las palabras de Hoshi no lograban tranquilizarla del todo ¿y si algo salía mal?

—Hoshi de verdad no quiero ir –suplicó Lyserg mientras se sentaba en una jardinera.

— ¿Lo dices por los leones o por Hao?

—Por los leones–dijo aunque sus palabras no parecían ser claras.

—Mira Lys… te prometo que nada malo va a pasarte; es una promesa de mejores amigos.

Aquellas últimas palabras parecían haberlo tranquilizado por completo, volvieron a emprender el camino adoquinado que las conducía directamente al reloj de la torre.

—Llegan tarde –reclamó Anna una vez llegaran ambos a donde se encontraba el reloj de la torre que marcaba una nueva hora

—No ha sido culpa mía –rió Hoshi divertida –Lys se ha quedado dormido.

Lyserg se encogió de hombros mientras Anna la miraba con un reproche en los ojos, de las muchas cosas que detestaba una de ellas era que la hicieran esperar, odiaba la impuntualidad e impaciencia era su segundo nombre.

—Como sea es bueno que ya estén aquí –intervino Hao esfumando la tensión de Anna –no hay que perder más tiempo, pensando en que algo así pasaría mejor mande traer la camioneta.

Finalmente habían llegado a la ciudad. Bajaron con cuidado de la camioneta encontrándose con los caminos adoquinados de piedra.

—Lys luces muy pálido –rió Yoh.

—No se preocupen yo… –no pudo continuar dado que un arcada de liquido había subido de su estomago a su boca.

—Que asco Lys –Hoshi le sujetaba el cabello mientras esperaba que su compañero recuperara un poco la salud.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la antigua casona del centro de la ciudad, era una casa bonita y antigua de piedra de color café, unas pesadas columnas soportaban el peso del piso superior que era adornado con una gárgola en forma de dragón con ojos de una piedra preciosa de color amarillo.

—Sean bienvenidos muchachos –saludó una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos del color de oscuros, vestía con la ropa típica de un domadores, ropa de piel, unas botas de caucho y el largo cabello sujetado en una coleta con ayuda de un listón de color negro, las manos eran protegidas con unos guantes igualmente de piel.

Lyserg miraba con asombro a aquella mujer, tenía un aspecto tan extraño pero pese a todo le daba un aire de fortaleza y belleza.

—Mi madre es domadora de leones–murmuró Yoh, parecía divertido –mientras que mi padre es pianista.

— ¿Qué tanto murmuras Yoh? –Preguntó la señora –no importa, es un gusto volver a verlos chicos –la señora hizo una pausa mientras observaba a Lyserg –a ti no me parece haberte visto antes.

—Yo… soy Lyserg Diethel, encantado de conocerla.

— ¡Que monada! Soy Keiko Asakura, creo que no hace falta decir que soy madre de Hao e Yoh– hizo una pequeña pausa –pareces buen chico, espero que seas amigo de mis hijos por mucho tiempo –sonrió a todos los presentes –pero pasen muchachos no se queden en la puerta.

Keiko sonrió amablemente mientras conducía a los chicos por un largo pasillo que salía a la sala de estar, la cual era un poco oscura pero acogedora; un hermoso piano de cola resplandecía en uno de los rincones del amplio lugar. Hao miró por un largo rato a Lyserg, el chico había permanecido todo el tiempo junto a Hoshi, como si estuviese temiendo algo, algo…

—La cena va a estar en unas dos horas, bueno, pero siéntanse cómodos muchachos –Keiko salió de la sala de vuelta al pasillo que conducía a la cocina.

—Es un lugar de verdad bonito ¿verdad Hoshi? –Inquirió Lyserg mirando cada pequeño detalle del lugar –esa foto es muy linda –Lyserg se había detenido ante una foto de los hermanos Asakura donde deberían tener unos ocho años.

—Es de un día no tan lindo –murmuró Hao –aquella es la única vez que los leones atacaron a mi hermano.

De pronto se hizo un extraño silencio en la sala, todos con excepción de Lyserg conocía esa amarga historia y sabían que nadie quería recordarla. Yoh había terminado en el hospital durante varios días con una salud deplorable, había sido una suerte que los Grandes Espíritus lo acompañaran en todo momento para sacarlo con bien.

—Vamos a ver una película ¿les parece? –sugirió Anna intentando desaparecer esa extraña esencia de angustia.

—Pero una de terror –se adelantó Hoshi antes de que otro más sugiriera un tema.

Hao suspiró resignado, odiaba aquel genero de cine, le recordaba a Akuma y su molesta presencia, pero no podía negársele a Hoshi, sabía que la chica no estaría conforme hasta no obtener lo que quería, y realmente, por ahora era preferible evitar cualquier tipo de discusión con ella por mínima que pudiese ser.

El mayor de los Asakura comenzó a armar el proyector, sus pensamientos aun estaban concentrados en aquel lejano día de otoño, había pensado que su hermano no iba a sobrepasar la desgracia.

Akuma había estado con Yoh aquella ocasión, él pudo haberlo evitado, si no es que había sido su culpa; por eso habían peleado hacia tantos años, porque Akuma había sido el responsable de aquel terrible incidente, si Lyserg lo supiera cabía la posibilidad de que no quisiera volver a ser amiga de Akuma.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Lyserg cuando Hoshi lo tomó de la mano sentándolo en uno de los sofás, habían decidido la película que verían, hablaba de un hombre que intentaba matar a su familia perturbado por un extraño lugar donde tenía que pasar el invierno aislado del mundo exterior.

…A mitad de la película Hao comenzaba a aburrirse nuevamente, no podía prestar interés a algo que Akuma disfrutaría, Hoshi estaba tan adentrada en la película que difícilmente parpadeaba, y lo mismo sucedía con la gran mayoría de ellos.

Hao volteó en busca de Lyserg, se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en el lugar que hacía unos momentos había estado ocupando, por la mente de Hao pasó la idea de que seguramente había ido al baño o por más dulces. Podía aprovechar aquella ausencia para poder hablar con él, quería decirle que al estar con Akuma sólo conseguiría desgracias, tenía tan sólo media hora para encontrar a Lyserg antes que Hoshi notara otra cosa que no fuera el proyector.

Salió con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, una oportunidad como aquella no iba a presentarse, Lyserg había procurado no separase demasiado de Hoshi, como si algo le estuviera asustando.

El olor de la carne cocinándose al horno en sus propios jugos invadía el corredor por el que Hao caminaba, escuchó una débil voz que canturreaba al compases de una canción que desconocía, pudo reconocer la calmada voz de Lyserg canturreando aquellos versos de modo que no dudo en seguirla.

Tardó sólo unos momentos para que pudiera encontrar al peliverde, Lyserg llevaba consigo un tazón de dulces de las colores de distintos sabores.

—Lyserg –llamó Hao asustando al chico que instintivamente sólo el tazón.

Los dulces cayeron al piso rodando hacia todas las direcciones, llenando de color el piso de color pardo, Hao se acercó un poco al chico quien instintivamente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta toparse con la pared.

—Lyserg hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte acerca de Akuma.

—Akuma es una persona muy especial para mi Hao –hizo una pausa desviando la mirada –te voy a suplicar que al

Menos, delante de mí no hables mal de él.

—Es que no lo entiendes –bramó Hao.

Lyserg chilló un poco intimidado por esa actitud que Hao estaba tomando.

El castaño comenzaba a acercarse más mientras que Lyserg había dejado correr unas cuantas lagrimas desde sus verdes ojitos, no quería caer ante aquella persona, no quería olvidarse de su querido Akuma por culpa de ese hechizo que tenía el castaño sobre él, era incorrecto, el camino equivocado.

Hao besó los labios de Lyserg de una manera apasionada, había aprisionado sus manos con fuerza, Lyserg no podía hacer mucho al respecto, luchaba en vano por liberarse pero el mayor de los Asakura tenía mucha más fuerza que el pequeño Lyserg cosa que la hacía impotente.

Las lágrimas de Lyserg seguían derramándose formando finos caminos húmedos en su rostro, había comenzado a temblar, le dolían aquellos salvajes besos de Hao.

—El destino quiere que estemos juntos Lyserg –le susurró Hao al oído, aquellas palabras habían causado en Lyserg un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda – ¿Por qué quieres desafiar al destino?

—Yo… –titubeó Lyserg –no… no es que no quiera…no es que nunca hubiera querido que te fijases en mi –ahogó un sollozo mientras sentía como la vista se le nublaba totalmente –es que ahora ya no es así como deben de ser las cosas, nunca debieron ser así…

Hao acalló las palabras de Lyserg con otro beso.

—Yo te amo –prosiguió Hao –y se que tú también me amas… que deseas que estemos juntos.

Lyserg seguía sollozando, aquel sabor de los labios de Hao era amargo y le envenenaba la garganta, sus lágrimas saladas le quemaban el rostro al rozar su piel, las muñecas le dolían por la fuerza que Hao estaba ejerciendo sobre ellas al aprisionarlas.

— ¿Es por ese maldito de Akuma? ¿Verdad?

Todo lo que Lyserg había sentido por Hao parecía desmoronarse lentamente, no parecía ser la misma persona que la había ayudado años atrás, ahora parecía un ente maligno, un cruel demonio al que no le importaban sus sentimientos, quería que olvidara a Akuma, quería engañar a Hoshi y aprovecharse de él.

La única persona que realmente podía salvarlo se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en su dormitorio del edificio norte concentrando en las hojas amarillentas de sus libros acompañado de café, quizá Hoshi podría hacer algo para ayudarle, pero la niña del cabello castaño estaba demasiado ocupada con su película de suspenso para darse cuenta siquiera de la ausencia de Lyserg.

Lyserg pateó la espinilla de Hao logrando que el castaño lo soltara por fracciones de tiempo, pero fue lo suficiente para que el chico se las arreglara para escapar lo más rápido posible.

Hao sentía nuevamente la impotencia dentro de su pecho, odiaba que por más que lo intentase no lograba hacer que Lyserg se concentrara en él. Aquella había sido su última oportunidad, después de eso Lyserg no iba a querer verlo siquiera. Había perdido contra Akuma y la furia lo invadía.

Lyserg llegó agitado a la sala de estar, todos habían estado demasiado concentrados en la película que llegaba al clímax como para haber notado la tardanza de Lyserg y la ausencia de los dulces que había ido a buscar.

El ojiverde se sentó al lado de Hoshi y la abrazó con fuerza, aun temblaba un poco, hundió la cabeza en su hombro tal como hacen los niños pequeños con sus madres cuando algo les ha asustado.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Lys? –preguntó Hoshi de manera dulce mientras acariciaba el verde cabello de su amigo.

Lyserg sólo movió la cabeza en forma de negación, ocultando la mirada, estaba a punto de soltar nuevamente sus lágrimas mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Hoshi lo abrazó con más fuerza intentando brindarle un poco de consuelo.

La señora Keiko había aparecido una media hora más tarde anunciando que la comida esta lista, a partir de ese momento Lyserg no se había separado para nada de Hoshi, no quería quedarse a solas con Hao, todas las ilusiones que tenía de él se habían desmoronado por completo esfumándose con el aire.

No entendía como Hao había sido capaz de intentar aprovecharse de él, no le importaban sus sentimientos hacia él, o los suyos, ni los de Hoshi ni los de Akuma ni los de nadie.

—Hoshi –susurró Lyserg débilmente mientras contemplaba el estofado que le habían servido.

— ¿Sucede algo? –volvió a preguntar Hoshi un poco preocupada.

—Es sólo que creo… que… bueno… no sé.

—Todo estará bien Lys –Lyserg soltó un suspiro que se entre mezclo en el aire con los olores de la carne marinada, quería creer en las palabras de Hoshi, pero las cosas habían resultado no ser como él hubiera esperado y era aquello lo que le dolía, haberse dado cuenta de que dentro de Hao sólo existía ese ser egoísta e insensible.

Cuando los últimos rayos de sol se hubieron esfumado se despidieron de la casa Asakura, era momento de regresar a la academia.

—No podemos llevarnos la camioneta, así que será mejor que regresemos a Sabalan en tren –comentó Yoh con su habitual sonrisa.

Lyserg fue detenido por Hoshi una vez hubieran llegado a la estación del tren, le sonrió con dulzura para luego dirigir sus altaneras palabras al resto de sus compañeros que comenzaban a decidir cómo se distribuirán en los vagones.

—Quiero dormir un poco –intervino Hoshi –y se que ninguno de ustedes me va a dejar hacerlo, de manera que he decidido que Lyserg y yo viajemos juntos.

Hoshi había comentado sus palabras de la manera en que sólo ella podía hacerlo logrando que nadie se le opusiera, ni siquiera Anna que siempre quería llevarle la contraria a juego.

Lyserg no sabía si Hoshi tenía una idea de lo que había pasado y no quería compartir a Hao, o era que no quería dejarlo solo, quizá simplemente sus palabras eran mera coincidencia, pero, Lyserg le estaba agradecido nuevamente, hasta ese momento Hoshi había estado allí cuando la necesitaba, estaba loca si, y molesta era atemorizante, pero con Lyserg procuraba ser dulce y amable.

—No hay de qué preocuparse Lys –dijo Hoshi sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba como si Lyserg fuera un niño pequeño.

— ¿Haces esto por mi Hoshi? –Murmuró débilmente –y si es así ¿porque lo haces?

—Has sufrido ya lo suficiente

— ¿Lo sabes? –preguntó el peliverde un poco espantado

—No realmente –Hoshi entrecruzó las piernas recargando la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana –relájate Lys, sólo puedo ver a través de tus ojos que has sufrido bastante y por mucho tiempo… demasiado diría yo.

Lyserg ahogó un sollozo de dolor, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga buscando consuelo, Hoshi sacó un pañuelo y secó con ternura las lágrimas del peliverde que finalmente por el cansancio y el constante balanceo del tren que se había quedado profundamente dormido en el regazo de Hoshi.

Cuando llegaron a la academia el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y el reloj de la torre marcaba la media noche en punto.

—Es media noche… creo que todos deberíamos descansar un poco –Hoshi y Lyserg se despidieron en las escaleras del edificio norte, su dormitorio se encontraba unas plantas más arriba que los del resto de sus compañeros.

Ambos entraron en silencio al dormitorio, Akuma pese a ser medianoche esperaba aun despierto, parado junto al ventanal dejando que la suave luz de la farola iluminara tenuemente su rostro. La mirada de Lyserg se ilumino de inmediato y corrió a los brazos del muchacho quien le abrazo son fuerza.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

… Lyserg dormía en su cama su sueño era tan profundo que no notaria la conversación de sus compañeros.

El dormitorio era iluminado por la titilante luz de un candelabro con cuatro velitas de diferentes tamaños, que pese a que no despedían demasiada luz era suficiente para que el lugar no estuviese en la penumbra total. Las sombras danzaban al mismo ritmo de las llamas de cada una de las velas que despedían un candor rojizo.

— ¿Puedo saber que paso Hoshi? –comentó Akuma con voz baja.

—No tengo idea –Hoshi hizo una pausa acercándose a la cama de Lyserg –pero Lys parecía espantado, no se despego de mi en toda la tarde, como si algo malo le hubiera pasado.

—Hoshi, creo que debes de saber algo sobre Lys y Hao…

Las palabras de Akuma se fundían lentamente en la danza de las llamas y de allí habían brincado a la noche, Hoshi permanecía en silencio oyendo el pasado de Lyserg, soltando una que otra lagrima, no entendía como aquella criatura tan angelical podía contener tanto sufrimiento... y de pronto Hoshi entendió que había asustado a Lyserg aquella tarde.

* * *

Desquicias de Wolfgang hime

hoshi: bueno, pues las cosas se ponen intenresantes XD jajajaja se que se oye raro lo de los leones, por favor no lo critiquen, pero es que en la "otra historia" de clover, la madre de os gemelos era domadora de dragones porque el mundo magico asi me lo permitia XD

hana: creo que no deberias hablar de la otra historia de clover

hoshi: oh es verdad!!! XD aunque algunas ya la conocen, bueno, como sea, gracias por los reviews, y en serio perdon perdon perdon prometo actualizar mas seguido

**Abbie** :Esta historia no es HaoxLys aunque asi lo paresca, jeje es un AkumaxLys, gomen gomen, y no la deje incompleta, es que tengo muchos problemas en la escuela, pero, dado que al parecer ya me quede sin universidad espero al menos actualizar mas seguido XD

**Lenore Pendragon:** aun sigo sin saber como llegaste hasta aqui, contestanto a tus preguntas, tengo hoshi-hana-kori son parte de la misma asi que viene siendo 3 x 1 XD y escritora es otra cosa bien aparte, y porque akuma me dice ho-shi, ummm no se nunca me lo habia preguntado, porque no se lo preguntas a el?

**lyoo:** que bueno que te gusten mis personajes, no a todos les agradan, y me choca un inconforme que anda puluando por alli diciendo que no le gustan y que soy mary sue y que mejor deje las historias como estan, argggggggggg lo odio!!!!! jeje...

**izumi uchiha minamino:** espero no te haya decepcionado el cap en casa de los asakura ^^

**mimikuro:** tu dijeste que actualizara cuando quisiera, jajajaja no ya en serio, gracias por el review, intentare actualizar seguido TT-TT es que no tengo tiempo, la escuela me lo mata

**Eriss Tsukino** : no me mates e-chan TT^TT no es culpa mia de que mi imaginacion no quiera trabajar, buaaaaaaa las inquisidoras me van a matar... en fin, las dejo, prometiendo actualizar pronto

**_Proximo capitulo: Enfrentamiento_**


End file.
